Las nuevas compañeras de colegio
by MARK69
Summary: ¡Una nueva serie, inicia! Las Sailor Scouts, llegan a Nerima... Ranma, Akane y los demás, conocerán nuevas y maravillosas amistades, y vivirán nuevas y nunca imaginadas aventuras...
1. Las chicas que llegaron de Juuban

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "Las nuevas compañeras de colegio".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 1: "Las chicas que llegaron de Juuban". **

Habían pasado unos días, desde el final de la aventura del "doble" de Ranma (Eventos de la fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"). Las clases, debieron posponer su inicio por una semana, ya que, el día antes de que iniciaran, un domingo, la mayoría de los profesores, inesperadamente, se intoxicaron comiendo un sushi que, al parecer, no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

A nadie, le cayó mejor esa semana libre extra, que a Ranma. Durante esa semana, ayudado por Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, Ranma se dedicó a despejar su mente, la cual había quedado algo afectada, por la aventura con su "doble".

Una noche, Ranma reunió a Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo. Deseaba hablarles.

-¡Chicas, sólo deseo decirles una cosa! –empezó Ranma, muy serio. -¡He tomado una decisión, influenciado por los eventos recientes!

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, mientras sentía la boca seca. -¿Nos vas a comunicar, algo importante?

-¡Creo que, finalmente, Ranma se decidió por una única prometida! –aventuró Kodachi, con un dejo de inquietud, en la voz. -¿Acerté, Ranma?

-¡Creo que acertaste, Kodachi! –se metió Ukyo, seria. -¡Sea cual sea, la decisión tomada por Ran-Chan, yo la respetaré!

Ranma tomó aire, al escuchar lo dicho por Ukyo. Entonces, habló.

-¡Ya he decidido que, en serio, sólo debo tener UNA prometida! –empezó Ranma, muy seguro, de lo que estaba diciendo. -¡Espero que, sea cual sea mi decisión, las otras, me consideren como su amigo! ¡Sólo eso, es lo que pido!

Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, al unísono, asintieron. Ya era hora de definir esa cuestión, por el bien de Ranma, y de toda la ciudad de Nerima.

-¡La chica que he elegido, como mi única prometida, es Akane! –anunció Ranma, viendo fijo a Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo. -¡Kodachi y Ukyo, si ustedes lo desean, podemos seguir siendo amigos! ¿Qué me dicen?

-¡Sabes que, eso, no tienes que preguntarlo, Ran-Chan! –contestó Ukyo, llegando con Ranma, y dándole un abrazo. -¡Yo, siempre, seré tu amiga! ¡Palabra de guerrera!

-¡Digo igual, Ranma! –secundó Kodachi, mientras se secaba un ojo. -¡Si no puedo ser tu prometida, aceptaré ser tu amiga!

Ranma, Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo no lo sabían, pero alguien los observaba. Ese "alguien", era Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, mientras sonreía, satisfecha.

"_¡Finalmente, esa molesta cuestión, ha quedado zanjada!"_, pensó Nodoka, contenta.

-¡Bueno, chicas, vayan a descansar! –pidió Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Iré a ver, que todo esté bien, en el centro de la ciudad! ¡Las veo luego, en la casa de Akari!

Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, aceptaron lo dicho por Ranma. Mientras ellas descansaban, él iba a ver que todo, en serio, estuviera bien y en orden.

Al rato, Ranma avanzaba de azotea en azotea, vigilando a Nerima. En cierto momento, se detuvo en el borde de una azotea. De repente, pegó un salto, sólo unos segundos antes, de escuchar una firme voz femenina.

-¡¡¡¡¡"MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"!!!!! –gritó Sailor Neptune (Michiru), atacándolo.

Dando una voltereta en el aire, Ranma aterrizó en otro punto de esa azotea, y abrió tamaños ojos, al ver quien lo estaba atacando. ¡Una chica, vestida de marinerito!

"_¡Una chica!"_, pensó Ranma, decepcionado. _"¡Odio pelear con chicas!"_

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ranma, confundido. -¿Por qué me atacas?

-¿Quieres saber quien soy? –inquirió Sailor Neptune, sonriendo. -¡Identifícate, primero!

-¡Me llamo Ranma Saotome y, dentro de poco, me reuniré con unos amigos, para organizar un grupo de vigilantes, que mantenga el orden en la ciudad! –explicó Ranma, con calma en la voz. -¡El grupo, se llamará "Los Defensores de Nerima"!

-¡Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el Planeta de las Profundidades Marinas! ¡Soy la Sailor del Agua, soy Sailor Neptune! –se presentó, con prestancia, la chica del cabello color aguamarina, de una forma algo pomposa, lo que hizo que Ranma, se acordara del necio de Tatewaki Kuno, uno de sus rivales, y aliado ocasional, cuando la ocasión solía ameritar "un poco de ayuda extra".

-¡Encantado, Sailor Neptune! –respondió Ranma, tendiéndole la mano, que, para su sorpresa, Sailor Neptune apartó, de un manotazo. -¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡En los dominios de la Princesa Serenity, quien, en el futuro, será la Neo-Reina Serenity, no estará permitido ese atrevimiento! –exclamó Sailor Neptune, ya seria. -¡Un grupo de necios mortales, haciendo justicia por sus manos, y sin permiso para hacerlo!

-¡Nerima es NUESTRA ciudad, y podemos hacerlo! –respondió Ranma, molesto de verdad. -¿Quién te crees que eres, para venir, a criticarnos?

-¡Lamento actuar así, pero deberé eliminarte! –contestó Sailor Neptune, lanzando un nuevo ataque. -¡¡¡¡¡"MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"!!!!!

Ranma, a como pudo, evadió ese nuevo ataque, y pegó un gran salto. Sailor Neptune, al seguirlo, levantó mucho la vista, y terminó cegada por el sol. Ranma, entonces, atacó.

-¡Deberías saber que, una técnica, no sirve 2 veces, contra un oponente! –gritó Ranma, tomando la iniciativa. -¡¡¡¡¡"EL TRUCO DE LAS CASTAÑAS CALIENTES"!!!!!

Ahí terminó la batalla. Sailor Neptune, tomada "con la guardia baja", no pudo defenderse del ataque de Ranma, y cayó al suelo, vapuleada.

"_¡Vaya tipo, para ser rápido!"_, pensó Sailor Neptune, herida en su amor propio. _"¿Cómo hizo, para golpearme así? ¡Parece que, no será fácil vencerlo!"_

Con un gran esfuerzo, Sailor Neptune se puso de pie, y miró fijo a Ranma.

-¡Esto, no se va a quedar así, Ranma Saotome! –amenazó Sailor Neptune, dejando salir 2 lágrimas, de sus ojos. -¡Muy pronto, pagarás por ser tan rudo!

Sin decir nada más, Sailor Neptune se fue. Ranma se quedó quieto, viéndola irse.

"_¡Parece que, una vez más, Nerima se va a poner de cabeza!"_, fue todo lo que pensó Ranma, antes de continuar con su recorrido.

Al rato, Ranma iba a irse para la casa de Akari, cuando, una vez más, presintió que no todo, iba a estar bien. Por el contrario, había un problema nuevo.

-¡¡¡¡¡"TIERRA, TIEMBLA"!!!!! –gritó otra firme voz femenina. Una vez más, Ranma debió apelar a toda su agilidad, para esquivar ese ataque.

Cuando Ranma pudo voltearse, para ver quien lo atacaba, se llevó una sorpresa. Sailor Neptune había regresado, pero acompañada. Quien estaba con ella, era una chica muy alta, de cabello corto, rubio. Era un hecho, que no llegaba en plan amistoso.

-¿Este es el tipo que te golpeó, Sailor Neptune? –quiso saber la chica, que no era otra más que Sailor Uranus (Haruka). -¡Si es él, lo haré pagar!

-¡Así es, Sailor Uranus, es él! –contestó Sailor Neptune, lanzándole una mirada rencorosa, a Ranma. -¡Es muy rápido y fuerte, me sorprendió de verdad!

-¿Otra chica buscapleitos? –preguntó Ranma, cruzando los brazos. -¡Por si te interesa saber, tu amiga me atacó primero, y tuve que defenderme! ¿Quién eres, rubia?

-¡Mi planeta protector es Urano, el Planeta del Viento! ¡Soy la Sailor del Aire, soy Sailor Uranus! –se presentó Sailor Uranus, sonriendo pícaramente. Al escucharla, Ranma pensó que se escuchaba, tanto igual, o más pomposa, que Sailor Neptune.

-¿Terminaste? –inquirió Ranma, con cara de aburrido. -¡Tengo que ver, a unos amigos!

-¡Te enseñaré a respetarme, chico de trenza! –amenazó Sailor Uranus, lanzándose contra Ranma. -¡A las Sailor Scouts, nos gusta que nos respeten!

-¡No te tengo miedo, grandota! –gritó Ranma, lanzándose contra Sailor Uranus. -¡Ya vas a ver, quien es Ranma Saotome!

-¡Alto ahí, deténganse los 2, por favor! –se dejó escuchar una autoritaria, y dulce voz.

-¡Princesa Serenity! –exclamaron, al unísono, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, postrándose delante de su señora. -¡Estamos a su servicio, futura Reina del Universo!

Ranma veía aquella escena, y no entendía nada. Serenity le sonrió, con dulzura.

-¿Me explicas, que pasa aquí, querido amigo? –preguntó Serenity, acercándose a Ranma, y sin dejar de sonreír. -¡Vamos, habla! ¡No te haré daño, porque soy tu amiga!

Ranma no podía hablar. Serenity, vestida con un vaporoso vestido blanco, más que un ser humano, parecía un ángel, recién bajado del Cielo.

-¡Puedes hablarle! –dijo Sailor Neptune, llegando con él. -¡La Princesa Serenity, en serio, es buena persona! ¡No debes tenerle miedo!

-¡No seas tímido! –secundó Sailor Uranus, sonriendo, de nuevo. -¡Vamos, habla!

-¡Le ruego que me perdone, Princesa! –explicó Ranma, inclinando la cabeza. -¡Ellas me atacaron sin motivo, y tuve que defenderme!

-¡Tranquilo, no pasa nada! –respondió Serenity, dándole un abrazo. -¡Perdona a mis guerreras, que son algo impulsivas! ¡Somos nuevas en Nerima, pero, te lo juro, somos amigas, no enemigas! ¡Al volver a clases, recibirás una gran sorpresa!

Haciéndoles una señal a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, Serenity se fue con ellas. Ranma se quedó solo, pensando que, algo nuevo, acababa de llegar a Nerima, para terminar de embrollar, a la ya embrollada ciudad.

Tras un momento que se le hizo eterno, Ranma se dirigió a la casa de Akari. Al llegar ahí, notó que, afuera de la misma, estaban un par de personajes, vestidos con trajes de ninjas. Les sonrió, porque sabía quienes eran, y por que estaban esperándolo.

-¿Están listos? –preguntó Ranma, dirigiéndose a los 2 personajes enmascarados, quienes asintieron decididos, en silencio. -¡La reunión ya va a empezar, amigos, y deseo presentarlos a los demás, para unirlos al grupo!

Dentro de la casa de Akari, aparte de ésta y su prometido, Ryoga, estaba "el pleno" del grupo que Ranma había decidido organizar: Akane, Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Kuno, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka. La expectación, dominaba al grupo.

Kodachi, la hermana de Kuno, no estaba presente porque, según contaron Akane y Ukyo, ella había decidido permanecer fuera del grupo, como "agazapada en las sombras", haciendo una labor de refuerzo, junto con sus amigas y compañeras del Instituto San Hebere. Akane y Ukyo aceptaron la idea. ¡Refuerzos! ¡Eso era algo muy importante, y los podían necesitar, ante cualquier contingencia!

Otro ausente, era Taro Pansuto ("Pantimedias Taro"). Considerando su labor en Nerima terminada, Taro decidió regresar a China, y vigilar que Shampoo y su bisabuela, Cologne, no tramaran alguna represalia contra Ranma, por haber este, rechazado a la curvilínea amazona china. Ranma aceptó esa idea, porque servía a sus intereses.

Justo en ese momento, Ranma llegó, acompañado por los 2 "ninjas", quienes seguían sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sólo algo se notaba: eran un chico, y una chica.

-¡Hola, a todos! ¡Me alegra, que todos estén aquí! –saludó Ranma, sonriendo. -¡Esperen un momento! ¿Dónde está Kodachi, Akane?

-¡Kodachi decidió ayudarnos, a su estilo, con sus chicas! –explicó Akane, tras ver a Ukyo. -¡A Ukyo, y a mí, nos agradó ese plan!

-¡Akane dice la verdad, Ran-Chan! –intervino Ukyo, asintiendo a lo dicho por Akane, porque era la verdad. -¡Kodachi y sus amigas, serán nuestros "refuerzos secretos", y nos ayudarán, siempre que requiramos ayuda extra!

-¿Ninjas, Ranma Saotome? –preguntó Kuno, mientras jugaba con su espada de madera, la cual era nueva. -¿No te parece algo, cómo lo digo, excesivo o rebuscado?

-¿Te puedes callar, Kuno, o deberé mandarte a volar? –interrogó Akane, viendo con fiereza, al kendoísta del Instituto Furinkan. -¡Ranma sabe lo que hace, lo cual, según sé, nunca ha sido una de tus costumbres!

-¡Vaya que te has vuelto sobreprotectora, Akane Tendo! –masculló Kuno, molesto de verdad. -¡Sólo digo, que usar ninjas, no es el estilo de Ranma Saotome!

-¡Ellos, no son ninjas, Kuno! –anunció Ranma, cruzando los brazos, y sonriendo. -¡De hecho, son 2 personas, a las cuales conocemos muy bien! ¡El chico, nos ayudó mucho, durante la batalla con el maestro Happosai (Eventos de la fanfiction "¡Pánico en Nerima!"), y me suplantó, y ayudó a mantener el orden, mientras yo estaba fuera de Nerima, en China, y en el planeta Céfiro, buscando al creador de mi "doble" sin vida! (Eventos de la fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?").

-¿Acaso él es Manekko Kenchan, mejor conocido como Ken "El Camaleón"? –quiso saber Daisuke, tomando la palabra. -¡Si es él, me alegro de tenerlo con nosotros!

-¡Me descubriste, Daisuke! –exclamó Ken, quitándose la máscara. -¡En efecto, amigos, soy yo, y les digo que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, ésta tarde, casi noche!

-¿Y quién, es la chica? –inquirió Hiroko, pensativa. -¿Será acaso, alguna de las chicas del Instituto San Hebere? ¿Acaso es Kodachi?

-¡Esa chica, no es Kodachi! –intervino Asami, segura de lo que decía. -¡Hasta donde sé, Hiroko, tampoco puede ser Shampoo, porque ella se fue a China!

-¡Vamos, amiga, déjanos ver tu cara! –pidió Yuka, sonriendo. -¡Si estás aquí, es porque Ranma cree, que puedes ayudarnos! ¡Deja que los demás, creamos eso también!

-¿Alguna idea, de quién es esa chica, Akane? –preguntó Ukyo, viendo fijo a la chica enmascarada. -¡Tengo el presentimiento, de que, en efecto, no es Shampoo!

-¡No sé nada de ella, Ukyo! –contestó Akane, viendo a la chica, justo como Ukyo. -¡Sin embargo, creo que Ranma nos tiene preparada, una verdadera sorpresa!

-¡Vamos, quítate la máscara! –pidió Ranma, a la chica. -¡Ya tuvieron mucho suspenso!

Con un rápido movimiento, la chica se quitó la máscara, dejando ver una cabellera castaña, corta. En segundos, todos reconocieron a aquella chica.

-¡Mariko! –exclamaron todos, excepto Ranma y Ken, al unísono.

-¡Acertaron, chicos! –dijo Mariko, dejando la máscara sobre la mesa. -¡Soy yo, Mariko Konjo! ¡Hace pocas horas, Ranma fue a mi colegio, el Instituto Seisyun, y me pidió que me uniera a su grupo, "Los Defensores de Nerima", lo cual acepté hacer, muy gustosa!

-¡Deja que sea la primera, en darte la bienvenida! –dijo Akane, dándole la mano. -¡El hecho de que estés aquí, con nosotros, es señal de que Ranma confía en tí y, de ser así, Mariko, yo haré igual que él!

-¡Espero que lleguemos, en serio, a ser muy buenas amigas, Mariko! –anunció Ukyo, secundando la acción de Akane. -¡Me llamo Ukyo Kuonji, y estoy contenta de que te nos hayas unido! ¡Mientras más seamos, será mejor para Nerima!

-¡Yo creía, en serio, que era mi hermana! –intervino Kuno, con un dejo, en la voz, que denotaba un cierto desencanto. -¡Sin embargo, la chica del Instituto Seisyun, también es bienvenida! ¡Yo, Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", he dicho!

Durante un rato, Ken y Mariko, respondieron a preguntas formuladas por los demás miembros del grupo. En eso estuvieron, hasta que Ranma, tomando la palabra, anunció que iba a formar grupos, para distribuirlos, en los sectores de la ciudad de Nerima.

-¡Escuchen todos, por favor, porque voy a organizar los grupos! –empezó Ranma, sacando, y desplegando, en la mesa, un mapa de la ciudad de Nerima. -¡Daisuke y Sayuri, ustedes irán al Sector Este! ¡Ahí, tendrán respaldo del Grupo Estrella # 1 del Instituto San Hebere, integrado por Etsuko Doi, Akemi Eguchi, Fujiko Godo, Hatsuyo Harugucho y Kayoko Miki! ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¡Ninguna, Ranma! –contestó Sayuri, siendo secundada por Daisuke. -¡Conocemos a esas chicas, y sabemos que serán de mucha ayuda!

-¡Yo, ya deseo entrar en acción! –masculló Daisuke, emocionado. -¡Con lo que me gusta la acción, ya deseo vivirla de nuevo!

-¡Seguiré, con la distribución de sectores, amigos! –anunció Ranma, señalando a otro punto del mapa. -¡Hiroshi y Yuka, ustedes irán al Sector Oeste! ¡Su grupo de respaldo, del Instituto San Hebere, es el Grupo Estrella # 2, integrado por Maki Fugunaga, Chiaka Fukao, Gemmei Haga, Ikuko Hirano y Madoka Narahashi! ¿Todo claro?

-¡Todo en orden, Ranma! –respondió Hiroshi, sonriendo, y volviendo a ver, decidido, a Yuka. -¿Verdad que está bien, compañera?

-¡Así es! –complementó Yuka, igual de decidida. -¡Nos irá bien, ya lo verán!

-¡Los chicos nuevos del grupo, Ken y Mariko, irán al Sector Norte! –indicó Ranma, señalando el mencionado sector. -¡Serán respaldados por el Grupo Estrella # 3, integrado por Tadako Gakusha, Echiko Fukusaku, Harumi Hamamoto, Kadiri Ibu y Sadakio Takashita! ¿Entendido, chicos?

Ken y Mariko, algo cansados por haber respondido tantas preguntas, asintieron. Era hora de fijar el último grupo, el cual se encargaría del Sector Sur.

-¡Finalmente, el Sector Sur, estará bajo el control de Ryoga y Akari! -finalizó Ranma, viendo a la dueña de casa, y a su prometido. -¡Ustedes, serán apoyados por el Grupo Estrella # 4, integrado por chicas de 15 años, y no de 16, como son los otros 3 grupos!

-¿Nos dirás los nombres de esas chicas, Ranma? –preguntó Ryoga, hablando algo suspicaz. -¡Creo que sería lo correcto, para saber con quienes tratamos!

-¡Las chicas de ese grupo son Yakiko Kishi, Hanna Hatoyama, Naoko Ikeda, Yui Ishibashi y Chisa Miki, la hermana menor de Kayoko! –remató Ranma, antes de dar una última indicación. -¡Akane, Asami, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Kuno y Ukyo, estarán conmigo, y con el Grupo Élite, el cual forman Kodachi Kuno y sus amigas, Eriko Thompson, Junko Toyotomi, Michi Uchiyama y Sachiko Ukiyo! ¿Qué les parece?

-¡La verdad, somos casi un ejército! –declaró Gosunkugi, sonriendo. -¡Creo que, en serio, Nerima será una ciudad muy protegida, por todos sus flancos!

Al unísono, el grupo en pleno aceptó lo dicho por Gosunkugi. Era la verdad. Ese grupo, con todo y "refuerzos", era como un pequeño ejército, el cual sería muy difícil, por no decir imposible, de vencer. Nerima iba a ser, en serio, una ciudad muy protegida.

-¡Bueno, chicos, creo que es hora, de ir a descansar! –sugirió Akari, bostezando. -¡Hay que aprovechar, al máximo, ésta semana libre extra!

Todos, sin excepción, aceptaron la sugerencia de Akari, y se retiraron a sus casas.

Una vez en la casa Tendo, Ranma y Akane se fueron a sus habitaciones, en silencio, para no molestar a nadie. Ya allí, procedieron a cambiarse para dormir, se dieron un beso, y se fueron a la cama. Necesitaban descansar, y mucho.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de la Colina, Setsuna revisaba sus notas. El hecho de tener una semana libre de más, le venía "como anillo al dedo". En esa semana, la Guerrera de Plutón, de forma muy determinada, revisaba los datos, que le habían dado, sobre algunos alumnos "destacados", y no, precisamente, por sus buenas notas.

"_¡Deberé poner atención a este chico, Ranma Saotome!"_, pensaba Setsuna, viendo una foto de Ranma. _"¡Según esto, es bastante indisciplinado, y buscapleitos!"_

-¿Y ese chico tan guapo, Setsuna? –preguntó Makoto, que iba pasando, en ese momento, por el comedor. -¿Es alguien, que te gusta?

-¡Es un alumno, al cual debo ponerle atención, Makoto! –respondió Setsuna, volviendo a ver, una vez más, la foto. -¡Es atractivo, pero no me interesa!

-¡Si no te interesa, a mí sí! –dijo Makoto, volviendo a ver la foto. -¡Sólo debo buscar un chico de cabello negro, atado en una linda trenza!

"_¡Pobre Makoto, es tan boba!"_, pensó Setsuna, viendo más datos, al tiempo que veía irse a Makoto. _"¡No me dejó decirle que este chico, Ranma Saotome, tiene una prometida, una chica llamada Akane Tendo!"_

Al rato, Makoto, junto con el resto de las Inners (Ami, Minako y Rei), iba rumbo al centro de Nerima, en pos de comprar algo de ropa nueva, así como algunas cosas, que necesitaba, para hacer la cena de esa noche. No era mucho, sólo algunos condimentos, pero Makoto los necesitaba, y mucho, porque no soportaba la comida insípida.

Algo más tarde, después de la cena, se fueron a ver la televisión. Estaban presentes todas, excepto Haruka y Michiru, quienes, después de cenar, su fueron a dar una vuelta, por el parque. La frescura de la noche, invitaba a eso, y a más...

-¿Contenta, en Nerima, linda? –preguntó Haruka, sonriendo. -¡Espero que sí, porque, según recuerdo, la idea de venir acá, fue tuya!

-¡Estoy muy contenta, Haru-San! –contestó Michiru, sonriendo dulcemente. -¡Lo mejor, fue que trajimos, con nosotras, a las demás!

-¡En eso, espero que hayamos hecho lo correcto! –masculló Haruka, viendo al suelo, por un momento. -¡Ya sabes como son las Inners, son muy impulsivas, en especial Minako!

-¡Esa es su naturaleza, déjalas en paz! –dijo Michiru, abrazando a Haruka. -¡Y no temas, ya verás que, con nosotras, Nerima estará muy bien protegida!

-¡Eso espero, linda! –afirmó Haruka, alzando la vista al cielo. -¡Sólo me gustaría saber, si ese chico, Ranma Saotome, y su grupo, "Los Defensores de Nerima", podrán ser aliados de fiar, o si deberemos cuidarnos de ellos!

-¡Ese chico, Ranma Saotome, es fuerte, y muy valiente! –remató Michiru, secundando a Haruka. -¡Tengo la certeza, en serio, que, de ser así sus compañeros, de aliarnos con ellos, ganaremos más, de lo que podríamos perder!

Un beso, terminó la charla. Ahora, sólo quedaba pensar en el futuro...

El lunes siguiente, finalmente, se pudo iniciar con el curso lectivo. Ranma, Akane, y todos sus demás amigos, estaban muy felices, de poder verse de nuevo. Al llegar a su aula, notaron que había una novedad: cada pupitre, tenía un rótulo dorado, en el cual estaba escrito, con letras negras, el nombre de su ocupante. Para complementar la novedad, otro rótulo, estaba clavado en cada silla. Así, no habría confusión alguna.

-¡Mira este nombre, Akane! –exclamó Ranma, señalando a un pupitre. -¡Rei Hino!

-¡Me suena conocido, Ranma! –afirmó Akane, tratando de recordar. -¿Sabes quién es?

-¡Es una chica, de la ciudad de Juuban! –explicó Ranma, antes de continuar. -¿No la recuerdas? ¡Ella canta y, hace algún tiempo, se presentó en el local de Ukyo!

-¡Ya la recuerdo, Ranma! –exclamó Akane, sonriendo. -¿Verdad que ella era una chica muy linda, de cabello negro?

-¡Esa soy yo, Ranma y Akane! –se dejó escuchar Rei, llegando por detrás de ellos, y dándoles un abrazo, a cada uno. -¿Cómo están, amigos? ¡Por lo visto, siguen juntos!

-¡Rei! –dijeron Ranma y Akane, al unísono, respondiendo al abrazo.

-¡Me alegra estar aquí, en Nerima! –dijo Rei, sonriéndoles a Ranma y Akane. -¡Por cierto, no vine sola, si deseaban saberlo!

-¿Viniste con algunas amigas? –preguntó Akane, expectante. -¿Dónde están?

-¡Están por ahí, en el patio! –contestó Rei, señalando por encima de su hombro, con un pulgar. -¡En cuanto entremos a clases, las conocerán!

Justo en ese momento, sonó la campana, indicando que las clases iban a iniciar. Rei, Ranma y Akane, se apuraron a sentarse. Los demás alumnos y alumnas, entraron a continuación, seguidos por una mujer, muy alta (1.80m.) y elegante. Ella era la nueva profesora, Setsuna Meioh (Sailor Pluto). Permaneció de pie, seria, como solía ser ella, hasta que todos los estudiantes se sentaron, en silencio. Entonces, se presentó.

-¡Buenos días, a todos! –saludó, serena, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza. -¡Soy su nueva profesora, me llamo Setsuna Meioh, y vengo de la ciudad de Juuban!

Una alumna se puso de pie, para responder al saludo, en nombre de todos. Esa alumna era Akari, la prometida de Ryoga, quien sonreía, orgulloso, al ver lo dulce y noble, que era aquella linda chica, la dueña de su corazón.

-¡Sea bienvenida a nuestra ciudad, Nerima, profesora! –saludó Akari. -¡Verá que, en serio, todo estará siempre, muy bien, entre usted y nosotros!

-¡Muchas gracias, señorita! –respondió Setsuna, contenta, al recibir aquel amable saludo, el cual, para ser sincera, no esperaba. -¡Perdone, no sé su nombre!

-¡Me llamo Akari Unryuu, profesora! –se presentó Akari, sonriendo. -¡Si necesita mi ayuda, para lo que necesite, no dude en llamarme!

Diciendo esto, Akari sacó una libreta y un lapicero, apuntó su número de teléfono, en una hoja de papel, y se lo entregó a Setsuna. Tras intercambiar gestos de asentimiento, con la cabeza, se sentaron. Entonces, Setsuna hizo un anuncio, que ya todos esperaban.

-¡Yo, no vine sola de la ciudad de Juuban! –empezó Setsuna, mientras cruzaba sus manos. -¡Entre ustedes, están varias alumnas, las cuales vinieron conmigo! ¿Quieren pasar al frente, y presentarse, por favor?

La primera en pasar, fue una chica rubia, de 1.58m., de cabello rubio, atado en 2 trenzas, con moñitos, y de vivos ojos azules.

-¡Hola, a todos! –empezó a presentarse, toda sonrisas. -¡Me llamo Usagi Tsukino, y espero poder ser amiga de todos! ¡Ven, Ami, es tu turno!

La chica llamada, Ami, era algo más alta que Usagi, medía 1.62m., y tenía cabello corto, azul, algo más claro que el de Akane. Sus ojos, también eran azules.

-¡Buenos días, compañeros y compañeras! –saludó, cortésmente. -¡Me llamo Ami Mizuno! ¡Si puedo ayudar a alguien, que tenga algún problema, en alguna materia, pueden contar conmigo! ¡Ven, Rei, te toca presentarte!

El nombre de Rei, hizo que empezaran los comentarios, en voz baja. ¿El motivo? La mayoría de los chicos, tiempo atrás, habían visto la presentación de Rei, en el "U-Chan´s", el restaurante de Ukyo. ¡No podían creerlo, Rei Hino, la famosa cantante, iba a ser su compañera de clases! ¡Era algo increíble, y 100% genial!

-¡Saludos, amigos! –exclamó Rei, sonriendo, con cierta picardía. -¡Ya saben mi nombre, porque, hace algún tiempo, me presenté acá, en Nerima! ¡Así es, amigos, soy Rei Hino, y estoy feliz de estar acá, en ésta hermosa ciudad!

Tras presentarse, Rei apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, levantó el mentón, y sonrió ufana, como la supreheroína que, en secreto, ella era. Medía 1.64m., o sea, era un poquito más alta que Usagi y Ami. Tenía una larga cabellera negra y un par de hermosos ojos violetas. Tras eso, llamó a las 2 chicas que faltaban.

-¡Faltan ustedes, Makoto y Minako! –dijo Rei, sonriendo. -¡Vengan, no sean tímidas!

Los chicos, tales como Ranma y sus grandes amigos, Daisuke y Hiroshi, pusieron atención a las chicas llamadas. Una, era una chica alta, medía 1.74m., y tenía cabello castaño y ojos verdes. La otra, era una chica rubia, de ojos azules, y que medía 1.62m., o sea, era del tamaño de Ami. Ambas, usaban peinados de "cola de caballo".

-¡Hola, amigos! –dijo Minako, también sonriendo. -¡Me llamo Minako Aino, y ésta altísima belleza, es mi mejor amiga, Makoto Kino! ¡Estamos a sus órdenes, en serio!

-¡Ya, Mina-Chan, me vas a hacer enrojecer! –contestó Makoto, pasando del dicho al hecho, y poniéndose roja como un tomate, lo cual causó gran hilaridad entre los demás.

-¡Bueno, chicas, vuelvan a sus asientos! –ordenó Setsuna, sacando un libro. -¡Vamos a iniciar las clases! ¿Les parece bien?

Un asentimiento general, seguido de un muy notorio optimismo, invadió el salón. Las clases del día se iniciaron, a toda máquina...

Mientras tanto, en un salón de un año superior, una escena similar se producía. Para ser más exactos, era en el salón del grupo de Tatewaki Kuno, y de su gran amiga, Nabiki Tendo, una de las hermanas mayores de Akane.

-¡Desde hoy, tenemos a 2 nuevas compañeros de clase, muchachos! –anunciaba el profesor, señalando a quienes se refería. -¡Ellos, vienen de la ciudad de Juuban! ¡Por favor, un aplauso para Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaiou!

Una linda y muy elegante chica, de cabello color aguamarina, y que medía 1.72m. (Era casi del tamaño de Makoto), se puso de pie, saludando con cortesía, y agradeciendo los aplausos. Junto con ella, se puso de pie, lo que parecía ser un chico rubio, de cabello corto, y quien medía 1.85m. Saludó con amabilidad, y casi no sonreía.

"_¡Esa chica de cabello color aguamarina, es muy linda!"_, pensó Kuno, viendo fijo a Michiru. _"¡Podría competir con mis grandes amores, Akane Tendo, y la chica pelirroja, sólo que ella, a decir verdad, se nota que es una chica muy fina, y muy decente, casi como Akari Unryuu!"_

-¡Gracias a todos, nuevos amigos! –saludó Michiru, una vez que la salva de aplausos cesó. -¡Como dijo el profesor, vengo de la ciudad de Juuban, y me llamo Michiru Kaiou! ¡Espero poder llevarme bien, con todos!

-¡Hola a todos! –secundó Haruka, mientras jugaba con un mondadientes, el cual sostenía en la boca. -¡Michiru está conmigo, así que no quiero que nadie, bajo ningún motivo, trate de "pasarse de listo" con ella, o verán quien es Haruka Tenoh!

-¡Por favor, perdonen a Haruka! –pidió Michiru, algo avergonzada. -¡Me quiere mucho y, a veces, se excede al demostrarlo!

Haruka volvió los ojos en blanco, al escuchar la disculpa de Michiru. En ese momento, una voz se dejó escuchar, desde la puerta.

-¡Con su permiso, profesor! –saludó Akane, quien sostenía un pequeño paquete, en las manos. -¿Me permite a Nabiki, por favor?

-¡Desde luego, Akane! –contestó el profesor, con toda amabilidad. -¡Nabiki, anda a ver, que desea Akane! ¡Puede ser algo importante!

"_¡Esa chica es muy linda!"_, pensó Haruka, volviendo a ver a Akane. _"¡En cuanto salgamos a la hora del almuerzo, la buscaré, y hablaré con ella!"_

­-¿Qué sucede, Akane? –preguntó Nabiki, saliendo del aula. -¿Pasa algo en casa?

-¡Nada de eso, Nabiki! –contestó Akane, dejando el paquete en las manos de su hermana mayor. -¡Es sólo que, por entrar a clases, olvidé entregarte tu almuerzo!

Haruka, antes de regresar a su asiento, a vista y paciencia de todos (¡Incluso, obvio, de Michiru!), le sonrió a Akane, le guiñó un ojo, y le lanzó un rápido beso, muy furtivo.

Michiru, sin decir nada, llegó, para ella misma, a una conclusión: Haruka, al parecer, no iba a dejar, ahora, en Nerima, la costumbre que, tiempo atrás, tenía en Juuban, como era tratar de seducir a cuanta chica linda viera.

Era un hecho, Michiru debía seguir aguantándose esas dichosas "salidas" de Haruka, le gustara o no... Lo cual era un hecho... No le gustaba...

-¿También tienes compañeros nuevos, Nabiki? –quiso saber Akane. -¡Voy a adivinar, que vienen, de la ciudad de Juuban! ¿Acerté?

-¡Acertaste, Akane! –asintió Nabiki, sonriendo sin ganas. -¡Son un chico, que se llama Haruka Tenoh, y una chica, llamada Michiru Kaiou! ¡Al parecer, son pareja!

-¡Ah, bueno! –remató Akane, sonriendo con amabilidad. -¡¿Pero, qué?! ¡¡¡¡¡KUNO!!!!!

-¡Akane Tendo, mi amor! –decía Kuno, entrecerrando los ojos, como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo, al tiempo que abrazaba a Akane, por la cintura. -¿Venías a verme, porque no pudiste esperarte, hasta el recreo? ¡Vaya, que linda!

-¡Ya déjame en paz, Kuno! –demandó Akane, dándole a Kuno un señor guantazo en plena cara, lo cual hizo que el chico kendoísta, acabara al final del pasillo, noqueado.

-¡Kuno, nunca cambiará! –masculló Nabiki, llevándose una mano al entrecejo. -¡Iré a reanimarlo, para que podamos seguir con nuestra clase!

-¡Te veré luego, en casa, Nabiki! –dijo Akane, despidiéndose de su hermana mayor, y tomando rumbo, a su aula. -¡También, debo volver, a mi clase!

Al rato, Nabiki y Kuno (Este, con un ojo morado, producto del guantazo, que le diera Akane) estaban en clase. En cierto momento, un trozo de papel, muy bien doblado, como si fuera una misiva muy importante, llegó a manos de Nabiki.

Cuando Nabiki lo desplegó, leyó un mensaje de Haruka, quien le preguntaba: "¡Deseo saber algo, Nabiki! ¿Me puedes presentar a esa chica tan linda, que se llama Akane? ¡Por favor, dime que lo harás!"

Nabiki, sonriendo pícaramente (¡Alguna idea tormentosa, al parecer, bullía en su dinámico cerebro!), escribió la siguiente respuesta: "¡Desde luego, que te la voy a presentar! ¡Por cierto, Akane es mi hermana menor!"

El papel regresó a poder de Haruka, quien, sonriendo, le agradeció a Nabiki, por decirle que si le presentaría a Akane. Lógico, debería esperarse, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Las clases transcurrieron, sin mayores sobresaltos, hasta la hora del almuerzo. Una vez que llegó ésta hora, empezaron a formarse grupos, en los patios. Chicos y chicas, contentos de estar juntos de nuevo, formaban grupos, y compartían sus alimentos, mientras charlaban y reían felices. Ese era, de verdad, un cuadro genial de ver.

-¡Ese es el chico, del cual Setsuna, estaba viendo una foto! –anunció Makoto a Ami, Rei y Minako, mientras señalaba a Ranma, quien estaba muy concentrado, viendo a varias chicas jugar voleibol. -¡Se parece tanto, a aquel chico!

-¿A cuál chico? –preguntó Rei, burlona. -¿A alguno, que te rompió el corazón?

-¡La verdad, se me parece a muchos, por lo bien parecido que es él! –contestó Makoto, sonriendo, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Minako. -¿Vamos a conocerlo, amiga?

-¡Vamos, Mako-Chan! –asintió Minako, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga. -¡Debo admitirlo, yo también deseo conocerlo!

Ante la mirada atenta de Ami y Rei (Usagi estaba a cierta distancia, hablando, por su teléfono celular, con su prometido, Mamoru Chiba, motivo por el cual, sorpresivamente, no estaba charlando con sus amigas), Minako y Makoto se llegaron por detrás de Ranma. Con timidez, Makoto llamó su atención, tocándolo en un hombro, con un dedo.

-¡Disculpa! –llamó Makoto a Ranma. -¿Tienes un momento?

-¡Hola, chicas! –saludó Ranma, volteándose, y sonriéndole a las chicas. -¿Ustedes se llaman Minako Aino, y Makoto Kino, verdad?

-¡Esas, somos nosotras! –contestó Minako, sonriendo, mientras Makoto asentía, con un leve movimiento de cabeza. -¿Ranma Saotome, verdad?

-¡Ese, es mi nombre! –dijo Ranma, dándole la mano, a Minako primero, y a Makoto después. -¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo, chicas?

-¡Somos nuevas en Nerima, y deseamos ir conociendo gente! –explicó Makoto, mientras sonreía con amabilidad. -¿Te gustaría ir a cenar, con nosotras, hoy?

Ranma no pudo responder. ¿El motivo? Akane, llegando de repente, lo besó en la boca, impidiéndole responder en ese momento. Una vez que se separaron, Akane le contó algo, muy importante, a Ranma.

-¡Ranma, hoy, cenaremos con Ryoga y Akari! –soltó Akane, sonriendo. -¿Lo recuerdas?

-¡Lo había olvidado! –exclamó Ranma, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Minako y Makoto. -¡Akane, ellas son Minako Aino y Makoto Kino, 2 de las chicas nuevas! ¡Minako y Makoto, ella es mi prometida, Akane Tendo!

Akane, saludó a Minako y a Makoto. Ellas, también la saludaron. Una amistad, nació.

-¡Si no tienen planes para ésta noche, vengan con Ranma, y conmigo, a la casa de Akari, y cenen con nosotros! –invitó Akane, a Minako y Makoto. -¡Además, así podrán ir conociendo a algunas personas más, para que se sientan bien acá, en Nerima!

-¡Muy bien, aceptamos! –articuló Minako, dándole la mano a Akane. -¡Pasaremos por ustedes, a las 7:30, en punto! ¿Les parece bien?

-¿Saben donde vivimos? –preguntó Ranma, sorprendido. -¡Creí, que no sabían!

-¡Por el apellido de Akane, deduzco que viven en el Dojo Tendo! –explicó Makoto, mientras apuntaba, la hora de la cita. -¡Llevaré croquetas de pollo! ¡Les gustarán!

No hay que describir la cara, que hizo Ranma, ante la sola mención de las croquetas de pollo. A Ranma, como decía Ukyo, se le notaba lo tragón a la legua. Akane, Minako y Makoto, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, soltaron la risa al verlo. El día transcurrió con total normalidad, lo cual no solía pasar seguido, en Nerima.

En el final de la tarde, Minako y Makoto se alistaban, en su habitación, la habitación número 3 de la Mansión de la Colina, la casa de las Sailor Scouts. Usagi, Ami y Rei, las observaban, divertidas, al verlas todas apuradas. Haruka y Michiru se habían ido a cenar afuera, y Setsuna, contenta por un día de deber cumplido, se había ido al cine.

-¡Por lo que parece, ustedes 2, van a salir, igual que como hicieron Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna! –observó Usagi, meditativa. -¿Nos pueden decir, a qué sitio van a ir?

-¡Iremos a la casa de la chica, que saludó a Setsuna, antes de que, todas nosotras, nos presentáramos! –contestó Minako, mientras terminaba de cepillar su cabello.

-¡Yo la recuerdo! –intervino Ami, tras hacer memoria. -¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Se llama Akari Unryuu, Ami-Chan! –respondió Makoto, mientras revisaba su ropa, que estuviera 100% bien, y en orden. -¡Por cierto, les dejé arroz, y croquetas de pollo!

-¡Me gustaría ir! –declaró Rei, algo pensativa. -¡Después de todo, yo fui la primera, que conoció a Ranma Saotome, y a Akane Tendo!

-¡Yo, me encargo de eso! –declaró Minako, tomando su teléfono celular, y marcando un número, con gran rapidez. -¡Hola! ¿Dónde hablo?

-¡Habla a la casa de la familia Tendo, señorita! –respondió Kasumi, siempre solícita y amable. -¿Con quién desea hablar?

-¡Con Akane, o con Ranma, con cualquiera de los 2, por favor! –explicó Minako, mientras se maquillaba un poco. -¡Dígales, que llama Minako!

-¡Un momento, señorita Minako, veo a Akane! –afirmó Kasumi, antes de llamar a su hermana menor. -¡Akane, es para tí! ¡Es una señorita, que se llama Minako!

-¡Gracias, Kasumi! –agradeció Akane, tomando el teléfono, y saludando. -¡Hola, Minako! ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Hola, Akane! ¡No, no pasa nada! ¡Sólo llamaba, para saber si Makoto y yo, podemos llevar a unas amigas! –contó Minako, mientras volvía a ver a Usagi, Ami y Rei. -¡Ellas quieren ir, y no queremos dejarlas!

-¡Desde luego! –asintió Akane, contenta. -¡Traigan a sus amigas, será genial!

Tras aceptar, Minako se despidió de Akane. Una vez que se cortó la llamada, Usagi se fue a su habitación, a alistarse. Algo similar, hicieron Ami y Rei, en la suya.

Al ser las 7:30 en punto, 5 chicas llamaron a la puerta, de la casa de la familia Tendo. Kasumi abrió la puerta, y saludó, tan solícita como, sólo ella, podía ser.

-¡Buenas noches! –saludó Kasumi, sonriendo. -¿Buscan a alguien?

-¡Sí, señorita! –contestó Usagi, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¿Se encuentran Ranma y Akane? ¡Vinimos por ellos, para ir a la casa de la señorita Akari Unryuu!

-¡Pasen, por favor! –las invitó Kasumi. -¡Ranma y Akane, ya casi están listos! ¿Gustan un poco de té verde, por mientras los esperan?

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako, aceptaron. La noche estaba fresca, y un poco de té verde, sin duda, despertaría el apetito.

Al rato, conocieron al padre de Akane, Sowun Tendo, así como a los padres de Ranma, Genma y Nodoka Saotome. En cierto momento, Sowun y Genma se disculparon, y se fueron de parranda. Justo entonces, Ranma y Akane bajaron y tras despedirse de Kasumi y de Nodoka, se unieron a sus 5 nuevas amigas, y se dirigieron a la casa de Akari, donde ésta y Ryoga, los esperaban, para cenar con ellos.

Mientras iban de camino, un auto azul los alcanzó. Al asomarse dentro, Ranma sonrió, porque conocía a la persona que manejaba. Era una de sus "amigas" del Instituto San Hebere, Kayoko Miki. Ella, también iba para la casa de Akari.

-¡Kayoko, linda, hazme un favor! –solicitó Ranma, guiñándole un ojo. -¿Puedes?

-¡Claro, Ranma-Kun! –asintió Kayoko, respondiendo al guiño. -¿Qué deseas? ¡Dime!

-¡Lleva contigo a Usagi, Ami y Rei! –pidió Ranma, señalando a las mencionadas chicas, las cuales estaban con él. -¡Akane, Minako, Makoto y yo, tomaremos un taxi!

Kayoko aceptó la solicitud de Ranma, y se llevó a Usagi, Ami y Rei. Un momento después, él, junto con Akane, Minako y Makoto, tomaban un taxi, y llegaron poco más tarde a la casa de Akari, la prometida de Ryoga. La noche, fue una fiesta genial. Sin embargo, no todo era "miel sobre hojuelas", ya que una extraña energía, flotaba cerca de Nerima. Un pensamiento, salía de aquella energía.

"_¡Las Sailor Scouts creen, en serio, que acabaron conmigo! ¡Sin embargo, muy pronto, yo acabaré con ellas y, así, no habrá nadie que ose desafiarme, ni detenerme!"_

¿Problemas? Vienen en camino, eso es obvio...

**Nota: Tras un inicio prometedor, las Sailor Scouts, van a enfrentar problemas en Nerima. ¿Qué, o quién, es esa energía? ¿Y cuál es su relación, con las Sailor Scouts? ¿Será una amenaza, para Ranma y todos sus amigos? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "Las nuevas compañeras de colegio" continúe, en el Episodio 2, titulado "¡Una amenaza se cierne sobre Nerima!" **


	2. ¡Una amenaza se cierne sobre Nerima!

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "Las nuevas compañeras de colegio".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 2: "¡Una amenaza se cierne sobre Nerima!"**

Tras acabar la cena (¡Las croquetas de pollo de Makoto, fueron un éxito rotundo!), todos los presentes, en la casa de la familia Unryuu, decidieron relajarse, y conversar un poco. La noche era aún joven, eran las 8:30, y la frescura de la noche, invitaba a charlar, y pasarla bien, mientras se bebían algunos refrescos.

En la cena, hubo una "invitada de última hora". Esa persona era Fujiko Godo, una alumna del Instituto San Hebere que, al igual que Kayoko Miki, se sentía muy atraída por Ranma Saotome. Para mala fortuna de Fujiko y Kayoko, Ranma, esa noche, andaba con su prometida, Akane Tendo, motivo por el cual, ninguna de ellas podría, ni de broma, acercarse mucho a él, a no ser que fuera como amigas, y nada más.

-¡Akane Tendo, es una chica digna de envidia, Kayoko! –dijo Fujiko, bebiendo un trago de refresco. -¡Tener a Ranma Saotome, es como ganar la Lotería de Tokio!

-¡Es verdad, Fujiko, amiga mía! –respondió Kayoko, bebiendo a su vez. -¡Por dicha, él, en cuanto puede, nos dedica tiempo a ambas!

Las Sailor Scouts presentes (Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako), lo estaban pasando muy bien, charlando con Ranma y Akane, así como con la anfitriona, Akari Unryuu, y su prometido, Ryoga Hibiki. Makoto, por ejemplo, le daba a Akari la receta de las croquetas de pollo, para que, luego, ella se las preparara a Ryoga. Ami, por su parte, les decía a Ranma y Akane que, debido a sus bajas notas, ella debería ayudarlos a estudiar, para que las mejoraran cuanto antes. Lo mismo, sin previo aviso, le dijo a Usagi, quien, "pillada con la guardia baja", sólo atinó a ponerse roja de la pena.

Rei y Minako, tras pedir permiso a Akari, activaron el karaoke, y se dedicaron a cantar, tanto canciones movidas, como románticas. Para Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, quienes ya habían visto a Rei cantar, tiempo atrás, cuando se presento en el "U-Chan´s", el restaurante de Ukyo, la velada musical fue un bis, una repetición, de un momento 100% inolvidable y genial. Por su lado, Minako, con su voz, apenas apropiada, para cantar canciones románticas, fue una agradable sorpresa. Finalmente, hubo una última sorpresa: Kayoko. Ante la sorpresa general, Kayoko también demostró tener, para todo tipo de canciones, una muy dulce y agradable voz.

Un par de horas después, la fiesta terminó. Fujiko llevó, en su auto, a Usagi, Ami y Rei, mientras que Kayoko, se llevó a Ranma, Akane, Minako y Makoto. Tras dejar a las chicas que llegaron de Juuban, en su casa, la Mansión de la Colina,Fujiko se fue a su casa, mientras que Kayoko llevó a Ranma y Akane, a su casa, la casa de la familia Tendo. Tras eso, también Kayoko tomó rumbo a su casa, donde llegó con prestancia.

Esa noche, en su habitación, Ranma y Akane, antes de dormirse, charlaban.

-¿La pasamos bien, verdad? –preguntó Akane, sonriendo, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Ranma. -¿Verdad que es genial, pasar un buen rato, con algunas amistades?

-¡Es cierto, Akane, lo pasamos muy bien! –respondió Ranma, dándole un beso a su prometida. -¡Me alegro, de que no pasara nada, en serio, "fuera de lo común"!

-¿Te refieres a tus amigas, Fujiko y Kayoko? –quiso saber Akane, divertida. -¡Ellas, también son mis amigas, y yo, confío en ellas!

Tras darse un nuevo beso, Ranma y Akane se durmieron. Al día siguiente, había clases, y debían estar bien despiertos y alertas, para todo lo que se les viniera encima.

Desde que habían vencido, de nuevo, al maestro Happosai (Eventos de la fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"), Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ryoga, y todos los demás, habían notado algo: una gran calma y mucha paz en Nerima. Por su parte, las chicas recién llegadas de la ciudad de Juuban (Las Sailor Scouts), estaban bastante tranquilas, ya que, para su sorpresa, aún no habían enfrentado ningún problema, en Nerima.

En su habitación, Haruka y Michiru, que habían regresado algo tarde, tras salir a cenar, y a dar una vuelta, charlaban, sobre lo bien que les parecía todo, en serio, en su nueva ciudad, Nerima. A decir verdad, veían a Nerima, como una ciudad bastante normal.

-¿Sabes algo, Haruka? –preguntó Michiru, viendo hacia el techo, con una sonrisa en los labios, la cual acentuaba la belleza de su rostro. -¡Me alegro, de que nos hayamos venido a Nerima! ¡Me encanta estar aquí, en serio, puedes creerme!

-¿Me dices la verdad, linda? –quiso saber Haruka, sorprendida por la afirmación de Michiru. -¡Pensé que estarías aburrida, por no haber tenido acción!

-¡Para nada, Haru-San! –respondió Michiru, sentándose en su cama. -¡No importa cuando sea, presiento que, cuando menos lo esperemos, tendremos algo de la "acción", que tanta falta, en serio, nos está haciendo!

"_¡Akane!"_, pensó Haruka, viendo hacia el techo, con aire ausente. _"¡Así se llama, la chica que llegó a buscar a Nabiki! ¡Debo pedirle, a Nabiki, que me la presente, porque, hoy, no pudo hacerlo, porque estaba con un grupo de amigos!"_

Aburrida, por no tener atención de Haruka, Michiru se durmió rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, Usagi recibió una carta. En ella, Mamoru le decía que él y Hotaru (Sailor Saturn), llegarían, o esa noche, o en la noche del día siguiente.

Haruka (Sailor Uranus), Michiru (Sailor Neptune) y Setsuna (Sailor Pluto), se alegraron al saber eso. Con Hotaru, las Outers estarían completas como grupo, lo cual alegraba, tanto a las Inners, como a las propias Outers. ¡Ahora sí, el grupo iba a estar al 100%!

Al día siguiente, en el Instituto Furinkan, Haruka puso en marcha su plan. Con ese fin, antes de que empezaran las clases, se acercó a Nabiki.

-¡Perdona, Nabiki! –llamó Haruka, tocando a Nabiki, con un dedo, en un hombro. -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¡Es algo importante!

-¡Desde luego, Haruka! –respondió Nabiki, volteando a ver a su "compañero". -¿De qué se trata? ¡Vamos, dime ya!

-¿Quién es la chica, que te vino a buscar el otro día? –preguntó Haruka, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. -¡Es una chica muy, pero muy bonita!

-¡Esa chica, amigo Haruka, es mi hermana menor, Akane! –explicó Nabiki, sonriendo pícaramente. -¿Te gustaría conocerla?

**Nota: Nabiki llama "amigo" a Haruka porque, recordemos, Haruka, cuando no es Sailor Uranus, suele vestirse como un hombre. Obvio, no sólo lo hace en su tiempo libre; también, lo hace en el colegio.**

-¡Me gustaría conocerla, e invitarla a salir, y a cenar! –contó Haruka, rápida como un disparo. -¿Crees que acepte, salir conmigo? ¡Por cierto, deseo mostrarte algo!

-¡Eres un chico muy bien parecido, Haruka! –afirmó Nabiki, amablemente. -¿Deseas mostrarme algo? ¿Qué es? ¡Dime!

-¡Ven, conmigo, al estacionamiento! –pidió Haruka, tomando de una mano a Nabiki, y jalándola consigo. -¡Deseo mostrarte algo, lo cual, estoy muy feliz de tener!

Michiru, que iba saliendo del baño, terminando de acomodarse el cabello, observó aquella escena, sonrió, se cruzó de brazos, y se dijo, para sus adentros, que Haruka, ya fuera en Juuban o en Nerima, siempre sería igual: no sólo se hacía pasar por hombre, sino que, apenas pudiera, se dedicaría a seducir a alguna chica linda. Tras eso, se dirigió a su aula, para estar lista, cuando iniciaran las clases de ese día, lo cual sería bastante después, porque su grupo, tenía libre la primera hora del día.

Haruka y Nabiki llegaron al estacionamiento. Una vez allí, Haruka señaló a un auto.

-¿Ves ese auto rojo, Nabiki? –preguntó Haruka, con una gran sonrisa. -¡El Mustang!

-¡Lo veo, y admito que es un auto increíble! –aceptó Nabiki, pasmada. -¿Qué pasa con ese auto, Haruka? ¡No me digas, que es tuyo!

-¡Acertaste, a la primera! –declaró Haruka, siempre sonriente. -¡En ese auto, llevaré a Akane, a cenar a un buen restaurante de Tokio!

Nabiki, sin escuchar eso último, se acercó al auto, para verlo más y mejor.

"_¡Así, que me has dado la espalda, Nabiki Tendo!"_, pensó Haruka, cambiando su sonrisa de satisfacción, por una sonrisa 100% cínica y perversa. _"¡Tu primer error, del cual yo, Haruka Tenoh, me pienso aprovechar, y con creces!" _

Dicho y hecho. Apenas Nabiki puso las manos, sobre la tapa del motor, Haruka se le llegó por detrás y, con suavidad, le puso la mano derecha sobre el trasero, empezando a acariciárselo, lenta y rítmicamente.

-¿Qué haces, Haruka? –quiso saber Nabiki, asustada. -¡No hagas eso, por favor!

-¡Silencio, linda Nabiki! –ordenó Haruka, sonriendo cínicamente. -¡Deja todo en mis manos, y verás que lo vas a disfrutar!

Nabiki, siempre asustada, abrió la boca, para protestar, pero no pudo. ¿El motivo? Haruka, con prestancia, le subió la falda, dejando al descubierto sus bragas, las cuales eran de color blanco. A continuación, Haruka siguió acariciándole el trasero a Nabiki, ahora, por encima de sus bragas, a veces despacio, a veces más rápido.

-¡No lo hagas, por favor! -rogó Nabiki, tensa. -¡Me siento arder!

-¿Te gusta eso, Nabiki? –inquirió Haruka, mientras seguía con su juego. -¡Vamos, respóndeme, y dime que te parece! ¡No seas tímida!

-¡Ya déjame! –mascullaba Nabiki, mientras se mordía los labios. -¿Qué quieres?

-¡Parece que, en serio, la señorita Nabiki Tendo, necesita un poco más de convencimiento! –anunció Haruka, al tiempo que, con una sola mano, la izquierda, le empezaba a tocar los pechos a Nabiki.

-¿Ahora, qué haces? –preguntó Nabiki, sintiendo la boca seca. -¡Para ya, no sigas!

Ante la sorpresa de Nabiki, Haruka prosiguió acariciándole los pechos.

-¡Tienes unos pechos excelentes, Nabiki! –exclamó Haruka, siempre dándole caricias, a los pechos de Nabiki. -¿Qué me dices? ¿Me presentarás a Akane?

-¡Sí, te la presentaré! –chilló Nabiki, con una voz que, más que voz, fue un quejido.

"_¡Me encanta, cuando consigo lo que quiero!"_, pensó Haruka, mientras veía como Nabiki, se iba corriendo. _"¡Por lo visto, no he perdido mi poder de persuasión, para con las chicas lindas!"_

Un tiempo después, pocos minutos antes de que empezaran las clases para su grupo, Haruka llegó a su aula. Una vez allí, observó a Michiru, que estudiaba, mientras que Nabiki, actuando como si tuviera calor, leía un libro.

-¡Haru-San, no sé que truco usaste, pero dice Nabiki que, en el recreo, te va a presentar a su hermana menor, Akane! –anunció Michiru, quien, aunque tratara de negarlo, sabía muy bien, que truco había usado Haruka. -¡Ella, es compañera de nuestras amigas!

Haruka no respondió, a lo dicho por Michiru. Sólo sonrió, como si hubiera cumplido, con un deber muy, pero muy importante.

En el otro grupo, en el cual estaban Ranma y sus amigos (Akane, Akari, Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka), así como las restantes Sailor Scouts (Usagi/Sailor Moon, Ami/Sailor Mercury, Rei/Sailor Mars, Makoto/Sailor Jupiter y Minako/Sailor Venus), el día transcurrió muy normal, sin incidente alguno. Eso, porque las Sailor Scouts, al ayudar a los demás, ayudaban a mantener al grupo en orden, y bien organizado. En el recreo, Nabiki cumplió su promesa: presentó a Haruka con Akane.

-¡Akane, deseo presentarte a Haruka Tenoh, un nuevo compañero de clase! –anunció Nabiki, señalando a Haruka, y sonriendo. -¡Haruka, ella es mi hermana, Akane Tendo!

-¡Mucho gusto, joven Haruka! –saludó Akane, con gran cortesía. -¡Le doy la bienvenida, a Nerima! ¿Se ha sentido bien, en ésta, nuestra ciudad?

-¡Gracias por su amable saludo, señorita Akane! –respondió Haruka, tomando una mano de Akane, y besándola, como un caballero de tiempos pasados. -¡Nerima es una ciudad genial, y admito que me encanta! ¿Desea salir a cenar conmigo, mañana, en la noche?

-¿Me permite preguntarle, a mi prometido? –preguntó Akane, poniéndose roja. -¡Es el chico de la trenza, el cual conversa con aquella chica rubia!

"_¡Ranma Saotome!"_, pensó Haruka, reconociendo al chico de la trenza, el cual conversaba, con su amiga Minako. _"¡Nabiki, lo juro, me las va a pagar, por no decirme, que Akane tenía un prometido!"_

-¡Seguro, señorita Akane! –asintió Haruka, sonriendo. -¡Adelante, vaya pregúntele!

Akane llegó con Ranma y Minako.

-¡Ranma, aquel chico, que es compañero de Nabiki, me invitó a salir a cenar con él, mañana! –explicó Akane, con rapidez. -¿Debo aceptar, y salir con él?

"_¡Haruka!"_, pensó Minako, sonriendo. _"¡Ha vuelto a las andadas!"_

-¡Sólo dime, que harás, si trata de "pasarse de listo" contigo, Akane! –quiso saber Ranma. -¡Dime, que harás, lo que yo estoy pensando!

-¡Si intenta algo, lo mando a volar, como a Kuno! –contestó Akane, sonriendo feliz.

Minako no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió, imaginándose a Haruka, volando por los aires.

-¡Joven Haruka, acepto salir con usted! –anunció Akane, sonriendo. -¿A qué hora, va a pasar por mí? ¿Estará bien, a las 7?

-¡Me parece, una hora excelente! –afirmó Haruka, dándole un nuevo beso, en la mano, a Akane. -¡Por cierto, la llevaré a un restaurante muy fino, el cual está en Tokio!

Nabiki y Akane, cada cual por su lado, pelaron tamaños ojos, al escuchar eso. ¡Tokio, nada menos! ¡De verdad, era una invitación, con todas las de la ley!

Cuando Akane le preguntó a Haruka, si sabía donde vivía, volvió a ser sorprendida. Haruka sabía, por el apellido de Nabiki y Akane, o sea, Tendo, que debían vivir en el Dojo Tendo, un sitio muy reconocido, en la enseñanza del Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales. Tras eso, la cita se fijó para la noche siguiente, a las 7.

A cierta distancia de allí, Michiru observaba esa escena, resignada, debido a las continuas seducciones de Haruka. Le gustara o no, debería aguantarse.

Esa noche, en la casa Tendo, Akane le contó a quienes no sabían, o sea a su padre (Sowun Tendo), a su otra hermana mayor (Kasumi), así como a los padres de Ranma (Genma y Nodoka Saotome), sobre la cita que iba a tener, en la noche siguiente y, la cual, no iba a ser con Ranma. Hubo varias reacciones.

-¡No me parece, Akane! –dijo Sowun, cruzado de brazos. -¡Tienes un prometido!

-¡Coincido, totalmente, con tu padre, Akane! –secundó Genma, también, cruzado de brazos. -¡Ranma, es tu prometido! ¡Dado que, desde la fallida boda, ustedes 2 se llevan muy bien, no deberías salir con otro chico!

-¡No puedo creer, papá y tío Genma, que sean tan poco comprensivos! –gruñó Akane, desencantada. -¡Sólo iremos a cenar, a un restaurante de Tokio!

-¡Vaya, un gran par de necios! –masculló Nodoka, mientras ayudaba, a Kasumi, con la cena. -¡Ya deberían confiar, en serio, en Akane!

-¡No te enojes, tía Nodoka! –intervino Kasumi, siempre conciliadora. -¡Verás que aceptarán, confía en mí, estoy segura de eso!

-¡Además, no veo que temen! –exclamó Ranma, pensativo. -¡Si ese chico, trata de hacerle algo a Akane, terminará imitando a Kuno!

Nodoka y Kasumi, como quien no quiere la cosa, soltaron la risa al escuchar eso. Más de una vez, Akane les había contado, como había mandado a volar a Kuno. A decir verdad, era muy divertido imaginarse, y más, llegar a ver al kendoísta del Instituto Furinkan, volando sobre Nerima, vía Aerolíneas Akane.

-¡Está bien, Akane! –finalizó Sowun, ya más relajado. -¡Sal a cenar, con ese chico, pero prométeme, que te darás a respetar!

-¡Tranquilo, señor Tendo! –se metió Genma, sonriendo. -¡Akane, sabe darse a respetar!

-¡Haruka, si trata de hacer algo indebido, imitará a Kuno, en un vuelo gratuito, por sobre Tokio! –juró Akane, decidida. -¡Lo prometo, por mi honor de guerrera!

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de la Colina, la actividad era febril.

Usagi charlaba, por teléfono, con Mamoru.

Ami, terminaba la tarea del día siguiente.

Rei, practicaba sus artes de sacerdotisa.

Makoto, preparaba la cena de esa noche.

Minako, veía la televisión.

Setsuna, preparaba la lección del siguiente día.

¿Y Haruka y Michiru?

Ellas 2, estaban en su habitación, conversando sobre los planes de Haruka, para la noche del día siguiente. Obvio, Haruka estaba satisfecha, pero Michiru no.

-¡Me parece, Haruka Tenoh, que no dejarás de seducir a otras chicas! –mascullaba Michiru, cruzada de brazos, e indeciblemente seria. -¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te puedo decir, linda? –preguntaba Haruka, sonriendo, con cara de "yo no fui", lo cual, en serio, solía molestar a Michiru. -¡Ellas me buscan, y yo, las complazco!

-¿No te basta conmigo? –quiso saber Michiru, ya molesta. -¿Acaso, ya no te gusto?

-¡Sabes que me gustas, linda! –respondió Haruka, abrazando a Michiru por la cintura, y dándole un beso en el cuello. -¡Sólo lo hago, por mantener mis tradiciones!

Michiru no dijo nada, para responder a esa parrafada. Sólo volteó la cara, preocupada.

Mientras esto sucedía en Nerima, sobre la ciudad, la extraña energía, de la cual salían pensamientos, vigilaba la ciudad, esperando el momento para "actuar", y causar líos.

"_¡Muy pronto, Sailor Scouts, aprenderán a no subestimar a un rival!"_, pensaba la energía, mientras flotaba, a gran altura, sobre Nerima. _"¡Sólo debo hallar, a alguien fuerte, que pueda eliminarlas, y verán mi gran poder!" _

Buscando y buscando, la extraña energía, recorrió las calles de Nerima, buscando a un receptor fuerte, que pudiera usar, para sus oscuros fines. En ese momento, la extraña energía, finalmente halló lo que buscaba. Un receptor.

Quiso el destino que, justo en ese momento, Fujiko Godo estaba acabando de vencer a un par de pillos, los cuales acababan de asaltar a un matrimonio. Al ver lo fuerte y robusta que era Fujiko, la extraña energía, supo que había hallado lo que buscaba.

-¡Ahora, par de pillos, fuera de aquí! –ordenó Fujiko, furiosa. -¡Si los vuelvo a ver robar, van a conocer, quien es, realmente, Fujiko Godo!

-¡Ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos! –chilló uno de los pillos, muerto de miedo. -¡Por favor, no nos pegue más, se lo ruego!

-¡No volveremos a robar! –exclamó el segundo pillo, dejando caer al suelo, las cosas que le habían robado, al matrimonio. -¡Corre, amigo, vámonos de aquí!

-¡Gracias, señorita, muchas gracias! –dijeron, a su tiempo, el señor y la señora, tras recoger sus cosas. -¿Usted es real, o es un ángel?

-¡No soy un ángel! –contestó Fujiko, antes de dar un salto, a un edificio cercano. -¡Sólo hago mi trabajo, por la seguridad de Nerima!

"_¡Esa chica es, justamente, lo que yo buscaba!"_, pensó la extraña energía, antes de usar un chorro de vapor, de una tubería, para llegarse con Fujiko, y meterse en ella.

-¡Ahora, sólo debo esperar el momento, y podré liquidar a las Sailor Scouts! –murmuró Fujiko, pero hablando con una voz, que no era la suya, sino una voz fría y cavernosa.

Fujiko, que ya no era ella misma al 100%, se dirigió a algún lugar, en algún punto de Nerima. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, ninguna de las cuales, estaba clara.

El día siguiente, fue un típico día de clases.

Lo más destacado, fue ver a Akane, por enésima vez, mandando a volar a Kuno. Al parecer, ésta vez, Kuno no aferró a Akane por la cintura, sino que la agarró por los pechos, lo cual puso, de verdad, de malas a Akane. Según ella, sólo Ranma, por ser su prometido, podía tocarle los pechos.

Kuno, con lo tonto que era, no había entendido eso, y procedió a darle vía a sus manos. Lógico, terminó volando sobre todo el Instituto Furinkan, y cayó, ya noqueado, a la piscina, donde permaneció por un buen rato.

Mientras tanto, en un aula vacía, Haruka tenía, contra la pared, a Nabiki.

-¿Por qué no me contaste, en serio, que Akane tenía prometido, Nabiki? –preguntó Haruka, al tiempo que le acariciaba los pechos a Nabiki, por sobre el uniforme.

-¡No me lo preguntaste, sólo me decías que te la presentara! –explicó Nabiki, con la voz entrecortada, ya que iba sintiendo que sus pezones se ponían erectos, al recibir tantas caricias. -¿Podrías dejar de manosear mis pechos, por favor?

-¡Muy bien, los dejaré en paz! –anunció Haruka, sonriendo, lo cual hizo que Nabiki se relajara, antes de que Haruka terminara, lo que iba a decir. -¡Ahora, date la vuelta!

Nabiki obedeció. Haruka, sonriendo cínicamente, la abrazó por la cintura y, con prestancia, le subió la falda, dejando al descubierto sus bragas blancas. Antes de que Nabiki pudiera decir, o hacer algo, Haruka le metió una mano, debajo de las bragas, y la empezó a tocar, entre las piernas. Lo hacía con lentitud, haciendo gemir a Nabiki.

-¡Escúchame bien, Nabiki Tendo! –ordenó Haruka, siempre sonriendo. -¡No me vuelvas a ocultar nada o, te lo juro, vas a arder en llamas! ¡Ahora, vete, y pórtate bien!

-¡Sí, lo que ordenes! –respondió Nabiki, saliendo en carrera.

Nabiki llegó tarde a la siguiente clase, algo sofocada y agitada.

Michiru, al verla, sospechó que Haruka tenía algo que ver con eso. Sonriendo, Michiru sólo agitó la cabeza, y se sumió en la lectura que dirigía la profesora de turno.

Al final de esa tarde, Haruka estaba que volaba, alistándose, para su salida a cenar con Akane. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako y Setsuna, ya sabían lo que pasaba, porque Michiru les había contado, sobre "la nueva presa" de Haruka.

-¡Haruka, recuerda que Akane, tiene un prometido! –empezó Usagi, bastante preocupada. -¿No has pensado en eso, amiga mía? ¡No puedo creer que, en serio, pretendas arruinar a una pareja estable, como son Akane y Ranma!

-¡No te preocupes, "Cabeza de Bombón", preciosa! –respondió Haruka, mientras escogía una chaqueta, tomando una negra, de cuero. -¡Akane y yo, sólo saldremos a cenar, a un restaurante de Tokio! ¡Prometo portarme bien, en serio!

-¡Espero, que digas la verdad! –intervino Minako, seria como pocas veces. -¡Ranma y Akane son mis amigos, y no me gustaría verlos sufrir, a ninguno de ellos!

-¡Coincido con Minako! –secundó Makoto, frunciendo el entrecejo. -¡Por lo que más quieras, Haruka Tenoh, no hagas ninguna locura!

-¡Ustedes ganan, chicas! –asintió Haruka, sonriendo. -¡Me voy a portar bien! ¡Por cierto, Mako-Chan, no vendré a cenar! ¡De hecho, creo que vendré algo tarde!

Ami y Rei, sonrieron al escuchar eso. Rei tuvo una idea, la cual le llegó como un golpe.

-¡Ami-Chan, apostemos a ver, cuando dura Akane, para llegar a descubrir, que Haruka es una mujer! –propuso Rei, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡Yo digo, que dura un mes!

-¡Yo digo, que dura una semana, Rei-Chan! –contestó Ami, sonriendo también. -¿Qué te parece, si ponemos una especie de "castigo", pero que sea divertido?

-¡Me apunto, amiga mía! –dijo Rei, haciendo como que pensaba un poco. -¡Tengo el "castigo" perfecto, y sé que te gustará mi idea!

-¡Dime tu idea, Rei, por favor! -pidió Ami, presintiendo algo nunca antes hecho.

-¡La perdedora, deberá ir un día al colegio, vestida de geisha, con maquillaje, peinado y todas esas cosas! –explicó Rei, siempre sonriendo. -¿Aún te gusta mi idea, Ami?

-¡Claro que me gusta! –afirmó Ami, también sonriendo. -¡Es un hecho, que me muero de ganas, de verte vestida de geisha, Rei, querida amiga!

Ami y Rei, como si fueran una sola chica, soltaron la carcajada. Segundos después, guardaron silencio, al ver que Haruka, tras terminar de alistarse, iba a salir, justo en ese preciso momento. Iba vestida de tal manera, que era fácil confundirla con un chico muy bien parecido, y muy, muy elegante.

-¡Nos vemos, chicas! –se despidió Haruka, al pasar cerca de Ami y Rei.

Haruka, llegando al garaje, se montó en su auto preferido, el Mustang rojo, y lo activó, para, en segundos, avanzar por las calles de Nerima, con rumbo al Dojo Tendo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Tendo, había bastante actividad. Akane, trataba de terminar de alistarse. Kasumi, junto con Nodoka, preparaba la cena. Genma y Sowun, jugaban shogi. Ranma, veía la televisión. Y Nabiki, en su cuarto, pensaba.

"_¡Haruka, lo juro, me las va a pagar!"_, pensaba Nabiki, mientras veía el techo de su cuarto. _"¿Por qué, me pregunto, no puede ser más fino conmigo?"_

En su habitación, Akane terminaba de alistarse. Tras permanecer un rato de pie, en ropa interior, dudando entre un vestido azul, y uno verde, se decidió por este último. Tras ponerse el vestido, el cual era "strapless", o sea, sin tirantes, se puso un cinturón y zapatos negros, y tomó una chaqueta negra, de cuero.

-¡Ya estoy lista! –se dijo Akane, viéndose en un espejo. -¡Ahora, a esperar a Haruka!

Acto seguido, Akane se sentó en su cama, a esperar su llamada, como si fuera una actriz, a punto de ser llamada a escena, en un teatro.

Minutos después, el Mustang rojo de Haruka, se detenía frente a la casa de los Tendo. Tras apagar el motor, Haruka descendió de su auto, llegó a la puerta principal, y llamó.

-¡Alguien llama, Kasumi! –exclamó Nodoka, escuchando el timbre. -¡Anda a ver quien es, y yo, seguiré con la preparación de la cena!

-¡Voy, tía Nodoka! –respondió Kasumi, siempre solícita y amable. -¡No me tardo!

Llegando a la puerta principal, Kasumi la abrió, quedando frente a Haruka.

-¡Buenas noches, joven! –saludó Kasumi, con amabilidad. -¿Puedo ayudarlo?

-¡Buenas noches, señorita! –respondió Haruka, al saludo de Kasumi. -¿La linda Akane, ya está lista? ¡Vine por ella, porque vamos a ir a cenar juntos!

-¡Usted, es el joven Haruka! –afirmó Kasumi, sonriendo. -¡Pase, por favor, y se sienta, mientras le aviso a Akane! ¡Yo soy Kasumi, la otra hermana mayor de Akane!

Agradeciendo las atenciones de Kasumi, las cuales incluyeron una taza de té verde, y unas galletas, preparadas por Nodoka, Haruka se dedicó a esperar a Akane. Mientras tanto, conversaba con Nodoka, Genma y Sowun, quienes estaban pasmados, dadas la gran inteligencia y educación de Haruka. ¡Era difícil, hallar chicos así, en Nerima!

-¡Akane, ya llegó tu cita, el joven Haruka! –anunció Kasumi, tocando la puerta del cuarto de Akane. -¿Ya estás lista, o necesitas más tiempo? ¡Vamos, dime ya, e iré a avisarle! ¡No es bueno, hacer esperar a nadie, y menos a alguien como él!

-¡Estoy lista, Kasumi! –anunció Akane, abriendo, de golpe, la puerta de su cuarto. -¡Voy a bajar, para que Haruka no diga, que soy impuntual!

Kasumi no pudo responder. Akane, en serio, se veía espectacular, como si fuera una modelo profesional. El hecho de haber perdido algunos kilos, después de la fallida boda con Ranma, hacía más impresionante su figura. Además, el vestido verde, le quedaba excelente, casi como si fuera una segunda piel.

Haruka seguía charlando con Nodoka, Genma y Sowun, justo cuando Akane hizo su aparición, en la parte más alta de la escalera. Entonces, todos, los 4, guardaron silencio.

-¡Akane! –dijeron todos, al unísono.

-¡Buenas noches, Haruka! –saludó Akane, sonriendo. -¿Nos vamos?

-¡Nos vamos, Akane! –declaró Haruka, poniéndose de pie, tomando una mano de Akane, y procediendo a besársela. -¡Buenas noches a todos, ha sido un gusto!

-¡Buenas noches! –secundó Akane, sonriente. -¡No me esperen despiertos, vendré tarde!

Ranma, que seguía viendo la televisión, sonrió, imaginando a Haruka, volando por los aires, "al estilo Kuno", por tratar de pasarse de listo con Akane.

En su habitación, Nabiki, abrió la puerta, envuelta en una toalla, se fue al baño, y procedió a darse un duchazo, muy refrescante. Después, se secó, regresó a su habitación, y se vistió, con un conjunto de blusa y pantalón corto, muy apropiado, para una noche fresca, como era esa. Después, se puso a escuchar música, en su radio.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Fujiko Godo, poseída por la extraña energía, se paraba en el borde de una azotea, desde donde veía toda la ciudad de Nerima. En ese momento, una brisa fresca recorría la ciudad. Fujiko, entrecerrando los ojos, la sintió, y sonrió, sintiéndose bien viva, como si fuera una chica nueva.

"_¡Muy pronto, enfrentaré a las odiosas Sailor Scouts, y las haré polvo, por haber arruinado mis planes!"_, pensaba la energía, que residía dentro de Fujiko. _"¡Mocosas del demonio, van a pagar, por haberme impedido, llegar a dominar el Universo!"_

Un rayo retumbó a lo lejos. Se avecinaba una tormenta, la cual llegaría pronto...Fujiko, dominada por la extraña energía, volvió a sonreír... Muy pronto, la batalla iniciaría... Mientras tanto, en la autopista Nerima-Tokio, un auto rugía, yendo a toda velocidad. Era el Mustang rojo de Haruka. Con Haruka, iba Akane, 100% sonrisas y amabilidad.

-¡Este auto tuyo, es impresionante, Haruka! –decía Akane, viendo todos los botones que tenía en el panel de control. -¡Nunca había visto, en serio, nada como este auto!

-¡Me alegro que te guste, linda Akane! –afirmó Haruka, sonriendo. -¡Lo pagué a hacer, especialmente, a mi gusto!

Mientras Akane escuchaba las explicaciones de Haruka, acerca de cómo hizo eso (Encargar un auto, 100% a su gusto), además de cómo se le ocurrió, a Michiru, irse a Nerima, y como consiguieron la Mansión de la Colina, el trayecto se fue acortando, y Tokio llegó a estar, cada minuto, más cerca.

Finalmente, Haruka y Akane, como una exhalación, llegaron a la base de un enorme rascacielos. Entrando, tomaron un elevador expresso.

En cosa de minutos, llegaron a un pasillo, cercano al Restaurante del Penthouse, el recinto ubicado a más altura, justo debajo de la azotea.

Akane, al asomarse por un ventanal, no pudo evitar, lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa. Tokio era enorme, y se veía impresionante desde esa altura.

-¿Verdad que es impresionante, linda Akane? –preguntó Haruka, llegando por detrás de Akane, y tomándola por la cintura. -¡Claro, ninguna vista de Tokio, se compara contigo!

-¡Las cosas que dices, Haruka! –contestó Akane, poniéndose roja de la pena. -¿Qué?

Esto último, lo dijo Akane, al ver el sitio, donde estaban las manos de Haruka: ¡Sobre sus pechos! Como era algo temprano, no había nadie en ese pasillo, lo cual aprovechó Haruka, para besar a Akane, mientras seguía tocándole los pechos. Al final, se separaron, y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¿Vamos al restaurante, Haruka? –quiso saber Akane, emocionada. -¡Tengo hambre!

-¡La verdad sea dicha, yo también tengo hambre! –respondió Haruka, siempre sonriendo con amabilidad. -¡Vamos, linda Akane! ¡Toma mi brazo!

Akane obedeció, y tomó el brazo que Haruka le ofrecía. La noche era joven, y prometía ser genial, así que, había que aprovechar, y pasarla bien...

De vuelta en Nerima, Ranma, que tras la partida de Akane con Haruka, había salido, para ver que todo estuviera en orden, se topaba con Fujiko. La energía se ocultó.

-¡Hola, Fujiko! –saludó Ranma, abrazando a su amiga. -¡Me alegra verte!

-¡Ranma, cariño! –exclamó Fujiko, devolviendo el abrazo. -¿Deseas ir, a mi casa?

-¡Vamos, linda! –aceptó Ranma, contento. -¡Akane anda en Tokio, y volverá tarde!

-¿Quién será esa chica? –se preguntaba Sailor Venus, viendo a Ranma con Fujiko. -¡Me parece, que es una amiga de Ranma! ¡Si es así, él estará en buenas manos!

Sailor Venus se fue, siguiendo con su patrullaje. Había que vigilar a Nerima.

En la Mansión de la Colina, Usagi conversaba, en su habitación, con Ami y Rei.

-¡Chicas, espero que, de verdad, Haruka se porte bien, en su cita con esa chica, Akane Tendo! –expresó Usagi, algo preocupada. -¡Haruka es tan, tan impulsiva!

-¡No te preocupes, Usagi! –exclamó Ami, sonriendo. -¡Según he escuchado, si alguien trata de "pasarse de listo" con Akane Tendo, ella, lo manda a volar!

-¡Eso es bueno, y me alegro por Akane! –intervino Rei, mientras guiñaba un ojo. -¡No hay que dejarse, de nadie!

-¡Como sea, chicas, vayan a su habitación! –pidió Usagi, con algo de resignación. -¡No sé por qué, pero Mamoru no vino hoy, y me hace falta!

-¿Estarás bien, Usagi? –preguntó Ami, extrañada. -¡Pareces triste!

-¡Estoy bien, Ami-Chan! –respondió Usagi, sonriendo, de una forma que, a Ami y a Rei, les pareció harto forzada. -¡Voy a leer un poco y, dentro de un rato, me dormiré!

-¡Si necesitas algo, nos llamas! –dijo Rei, abriendo la puerta, y urgiendo a Ami a salir de esa habitación. -¡Recuerda, somos tus amigas, y estamos contigo!

Usagi, tomando un libro, asintió, con un gesto de la cabeza, a ésta última frase de Rei, y las despidió, a ésta y a Ami, pasando a quedarse sola, en su habitación.

Ami y Rei, una vez afuera, decidieron que ambas, al igual que Usagi, compartían la preocupación de ésta, por el comportamiento de Haruka.

Rei, incluso, sacó su Pluma de Transformación, y quiso transformarse en Sailor Mars, para ir a vigilar a Haruka, pero Ami la detuvo, diciéndole que, ir a espiar en una cita, no era costumbre de las Sailor Scouts.

Rei, de mala gana, aceptó que Ami tenía razón, y desistió de su plan original. Acto seguido, ambas se fueron a su habitación, a jugar algún juego de cartas.

Al tiempo que esto pasaba, un taxi era abordado, en la Estación Central de Taxis de Juuban, por un joven, y una niña. Al parecer, tenían prisa, por llegar a algún lugar.

-¡Buenas noches, señor y señorita! -saludó el taxista, dejando el periódico que leía, y tomando el volante. -¿Me informan de su destino, por favor?

-¡Buenas noches, señor! –respondió Mamoru, sonriendo, al saludo del taxista. -¡La señorita y yo, vamos a la ciudad de Nerima! ¡Si nos lleva rápido, le pagaré el doble de lo que marque el taxímetro, y le daré una buena propina!

-¡Amigo, acaba de hacer un buen trato! –anunció el taxista, sonriendo, y encendiendo el motor. -¡Prepárese, tomaremos la autopista Juuban-Nerima!

-¡Voy a dormir un poco, Mamo-Chan! –indicó Hotaru, arrellanándose en el asiento trasero. -¿Me despiertas, cuando vayamos a llegar a Nerima, por favor?

-¡Desde luego, Hotaru! –asintió Mamoru, amablemente. -¡Descansa, pequeña!

Pasando de la palabra a la acción, Hotaru cerró los ojos, y se durmió.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Godo, en el Sector Norte de Nerima, llegaban Fujiko y Ranma. Al entrar, Fujiko halló una nota, pegada a un espejo. La leyó.

"Fujiko: Tu mamá y yo, nos fuimos a cenar, con nuestros viejos amigos, los señores Kiwaguchi, de Nara. Llegaremos tarde, princesa, así que no nos esperes despierta. Te quiere, papá".

-¡Ranma, cariño, ven acá! –pidió Fujiko, sonriendo. -¡Te tengo buenas noticias!

-¿Qué pasa, Fujiko? –quiso saber Ranma, mientras sonreía. Presentía algo bueno.

-¡Mis padres, Ranma, vendrán muy tarde! –explicó Fujiko, mientras, se sacaba el leotardo, dejando ver que, debajo de este, llevaba un "body" blanco. -¿Vamos a la sala?

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Ranma, alzando en vilo a Fujiko. Tras eso, recogió, también, su leotardo, para no dejarlo en el piso. -¿Sabías que te ves genial así, en ropa interior?

-¡Ya lo sé, Ranma! –dijo Fujiko, mientras Ranma, con suavidad, la depositaba en el sofá de la sala. -¡Ven, quédate un rato conmigo!

Ranma obedeció, y se sentó junto a Fujiko, la cual, de repente, saltó sobre él, y lo besó.

En Tokio, Akane y Haruka cenaban con buen apetito, mientras disfrutaban de una vista impresionante de la ciudad. Akane lamentó, que Ranma, no estuviera ahí.

"_¡Ranma, no sabes de lo que te pierdes!"_, pensó Akane, teniendo presente a su prometido. _"¡Ojalá estuvieras aquí, y pudieras ver, ésta vista tan impresionante!"_

-¿Pasa algo, linda Akane? –quiso saber Haruka, notando que Akane estaba extraña, como si estuviera ausente. -¡Si te puedo ayudar en algo, sólo dímelo, por favor!

-¡No, Haruka, no me pasa nada! –dijo Akane, sonriendo. -¡Sólo pensaba en mi prometido, Ranma Saotome! ¡Creo que, a él, le encantaría ver ésta vista de Tokio!

-¡No te preocupes, te lo ruego! –respondió Haruka, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡En otra ocasión, vendremos con él, y con mi pareja, Michiru Kaiou!

-¡¿Michiru Kaiou, la famosa violinista de conciertos?! –preguntó Akane, pelando unos ojos enormes. -¡¿En serio, ella es tu pareja?!

-¡Así es, desde hace algún tiempo! –explicó Haruka, mientras bebía un trago de agua con hielo. -¡Me la presentaron un día, después de una carrera que gané!

-¡Ella es fantástica! –asintió Akane, tras beber agua también. -¡Hace un tiempo, observé un concierto que ella presentó, en el Madison Square Garden, de Nueva York!

-¡Recuerdo ese concierto, linda! –exclamó Haruka, con una mirada nostálgica. -¡Por cierto, yo estaba en primera fila, viéndola actuar, y complacer al público!

Akane y Haruka se sonrieron, y volvieron a ver la ciudad de Tokio. En Nerima, algo empezaba a fraguarse. Algo que era muy, pero muy malo.

"_¡Muy pronto, las Sailor Scouts, conocerán su fin!"_, pensó, en Nerima, la energía, que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Fujiko. _"¡Muy pronto, el Universo, ahora sí, será mío!"_

La pobre de Fujiko, tan inocente como podía serlo, no sabía, ni de broma, que algo muy malo, estaba dentro de ella. Lo sabría, muy pronto, para su desgracia...

**Nota: La extraña energía, espera, dentro del cuerpo de Fujiko, el momento justo para actuar, atacando a las Sailor Scouts. De nuevo, va la pregunta: ¿Qué, o quién, es esa energía? ¿Y qué quiere, con las Sailor Scouts? ¿Ranma y todos sus amigos, estarán en peligro? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "Las nuevas compañeras de colegio" concluya, en el Episodio 3, titulado "¡Nerima tiene 2 grupos de defensores!" **


	3. ¡Nerima tiene 2 grupos de defensores!

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "Las nuevas compañeras de colegio".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Episodio 3: "¡Nerima tiene 2 grupos de defensores!" **

La noche avanzaba. En la casa de la familia Godo, en el Sector Norte de Nerima, Ranma Saotome visitaba a su amiga, Fujiko. Ella, lo había invitado a ir.

Fujiko, tras quitarse su leotardo, se había ido, vestida sólo con su "body", a su habitación. Una vez allí, se metió a bañarse. Al salir del baño, después de secarse, se puso un sexy conjunto de ropa interior negra (Bragas y sostén). Después, se puso unas medias, con ligueros, así como un vaporoso negligé, todo en negro. Tras eso, regresó al primer piso, donde la esperaba Ranma. En la sala, Ranma veía la televisión.

-¿Me veo bien, Ranma-Kun? –preguntó Fujiko, guiñando un ojo. -¡Dame tu opinión!

-¡Estás impresionante, Fujiko! –afirmó Ranma, pasmado. -¡Sólo eso, puedo decir!

Sonriendo, Fujiko se sentó junto a Ranma, y lo besó. Ranma le devolvió el beso, y le sonrió, no sin recordarle, que ellos, sólo eran amigos, porque él, tenía una prometida.

Fujiko, siempre sonriendo, le dijo que ella entendía, que ella, de él, era una "amiga especial", y que sólo le gustaba pasarla bien con él, en su compañía.

Fujiko besó, otra vez, a Ranma. Cuando él cerró los ojos, un brillo siniestro, se dejó ver, en los ojos de ella. Era un brillo, que no auguraba nada bueno...

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de la Colina, Usagi estaba intranquila. En ese preciso momento, justo cuando Ranma estaba siendo besado por Fujiko, ella sintió algo, lo cual, no estaba bien. Ami, Rei y Setsuna, las otras Sailor Scouts que estaban en casa, también sintieron algo, pero no supieron que era. Minako y Makoto, en sus personalidades de Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter, andaban patrullando la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, Michiru se había ido al cine. A decir verdad, estaba algo decepcionada, de que Haruka, siguiera con su costumbre, de seducir a otras chicas.

Pensando, pensando, Michiru llegó a una conclusión: si podía, ella, también, le iba a dar por ese lado a Haruka, pero saliendo con algún chico. La pregunta era... ¿Con cuál?

Volteando la vista, Michiru halló la respuesta: Tatewaki Kuno, su compañero de clase. Justo en ese momento, Kuno iba llegando, al mismo cine que ella. Lo miró, y le sonrió.

-¡Eres la chica de cabello color aguamarina, la chica que llegó de Juuban! –exclamó Kuno, llegando con ella, y reconociéndola. -¿Me recuerdas? ¡Somos compañeros!

-¡Déjame ver, si recuerdo tu nombre! –dijo Michiru, sonriendo. -¿Kuno, verdad?

-¡Ese soy yo, amiga! –afirmó Kuno, alzando el mentón. -¡Yo soy Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", y capitán del equipo de kendo!

-¡Yo, por si lo habías olvidado, me llamo Michiru Kaiou! –se presentó Michiru, toda sonrisas y amabilidad. -¿Viniste solo al cine, compañero?

-¡Acertaste! –asintió Kuno, sonriendo amargamente. -¡Quería invitar a Akane Tendo, pero, en su casa, me informaron que anda en Tokio!

-¡Algo parecido, me pasa a mí! –masculló Michiru, también, sonriendo. -¿Vamos juntos, y tratamos de pasarla bien, en el cine?

-¡Me apunto, Michiru! –remató Kuno, tendiéndole un brazo, a la chica de Juuban, quien lo aceptó, gustosa. -¡La noche está genial, apenas para ir a cine, con una amiga!

Kuno y Michiru, entraron juntos al cine. Antes de entrar, acordaron ir a comer algo, después de que terminara la película.

Quien estaba viviendo una experiencia, propia de una película de terror, era Ranma. Apenas se separó del beso de Fujiko, observó un cambio no esperado.

Fujiko, brillando con una extraña energía negra, hizo aparecer, sobre su cuerpo, un traje, que más que traje, parecía una armadura de batalla, una armadura de maldad absoluta.

Constaba de peto, minifalda, botas altas hasta las rodillas, y un curioso tocado, como una corona, la cual llevaba una joya roja, en el centro de la frente.

Otra joya roja, adornaba el centro del peto. Ese traje, para dar más impresión de maldad, se remataba, con unas alas, como de murciélago, en la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Ranma, asombrado. -¿Quién es usted? ¡Usted, no es mi querida amiga, Fujiko Godo!

-¡Yo soy El Caos! –anunció la chica, que era y, al mismo tiempo, ya no era Fujiko, la amable amiga de Ranma. -¡Ahora, debo eliminar a las Sailor Scouts!

-¿Quiénes son esas? –inquirió Ranma, confundido. -¿Son sus enemigas?

-¡Usándote de carnada, muy pronto, las acabaré! –exclamó El Caos, decidido a cumplir sus amenazas. -¡Ahora, vas a venir conmigo, chico necio!

"_¡Justo, lo que me faltaba!"_, pensó Ranma, molesto. _"¡Otra vez, soy secuestrado, por una loca con poderes! ¡Espero que ésta, no tenga a un Golem, como ayudante!"_

**Nota: Aquí, Ranma recuerda cuando fue secuestrado por Kodachi, poseída por la hechicera Kov-Ba-Ráh, (Eventos de la fanfiction "El Medallón Siniestro"). Al mencionar a un Golem, se refiere a En-Sabahn-Hur, el sirviente de Kov-Ba-Ráh. Ranma no sabe, quienes son las Sailor Scouts, porque Serenity (Usagi) lo hizo olvidar su duelo con Sailor Neptune (Michiru) y Sailor Uranus (Haruka). **

Mientras esto pasaba, Mamoru y Hotaru, en el taxi que tomaron en Juuban, iban llegando a la Mansión de la Colina, en Nerima.

Tras despertar a Hotaru, y pagar, Mamoru llegó a la puerta principal, y llamó.

Hotaru, al ver que tardaban en abrir, dijo que, en la de menos, ya todas debían estar dormidas, y sugirió ir a un hotel.

-¡Ya voy! –se dejó escuchar una voz, la cual Mamoru y Hotaru, reconocieron como la de Rei, quien les abrió segundos después. -¡Hola, chicos! ¿Tuvieron buen viaje?

-¡Hola, Rei! –saludó Mamoru, impresionado, en serio, por lo poco vestida que estaba la Guerrera de Marte. Sólo vestía un "body", de color rojo. -¿Tenías algo de calor, acaso?

-¿Te refieres a esto, Mamo-Chan? –preguntó Rei, sonriendo, y señalando su "body", antes de darle un buen mordisco a un sándwich, el cual tragó con rapidez. -¡Hasta hace un rato, estaba jugando "Póker de Prendas", con Ami!

-¡Al parecer, tía Rei, ibas perdiendo! –rió Hotaru, divertida. -¡Una mano más, y tía Ami te iba a dejar, sin nada que apostar!

-¡Como sea, ya no iba a jugar más! –explicó Rei, cerrando la puerta, y dándole otro mordisco, a su sándwich. -¡Por cierto, Usagi y Setsuna ya se durmieron, y Ami está leyendo un libro, mientras que Minako y Makoto andan patrullando la ciudad!

-¿Papá Haruka y Mamá Michiru, no están en casa? –preguntó Hotaru, haciendo un puchero. -¡Yo quería verlas, tía Rei!

-¡Ellas salieron, Hotaru, linda! –informó Rei, abrazando a Hotaru, y haciendo que la Guerrera de Saturno, con rapidez, se calmara. -¡Michiru se fue al cine, y Haruka anda en Tokio, cenando con una amiga del colegio!

-¡Parece que Haruka, en serio, nunca dejará su costumbre, de seducir, a cuanta chica linda llegue a conocer! –apuntó Mamoru, volteando a ver a Hotaru, y guiñándole un ojo, lo cual la hizo sonreír. -¡Lo hizo en Juuban, y lo hace ahora, en Nerima!

Mientras tanto, en Tokio, Haruka y Akane, tras cenar, daban una vuelta por la ciudad.

-¡La he pasado muy bien, aquí, en Tokio! –afirmó Akane, viendo a su alrededor. -¡La verdad, Haruka, no sabía si aceptar tu invitación, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho!

-¡Me gusta, en serio, ese punto de vista, linda Akane! –asintió Haruka, mientras respiraba, con lentitud, una bocanada de aire nocturno. -¡Sin embargo, ya es hora de regresar a Nerima! ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Está bien, Haruka, nos vamos! –aceptó Akane, sonriendo. -¡Aunque te digo que, para posibles salidas futuras, deberemos ver, porque tengo un prometido, y debo estar con él!

-¡Lo sé, linda Akane! –respondió Haruka. -¡Ranma, es muy afortunado! ¿Sabías eso?

-¡Eso, me han dicho! –remató Akane, siempre sonriendo, al tiempo que Haruka arrancaba su auto, y tomaba rumbo directo a Nerima. -¡Debo admitirlo, hay muchas chicas, tanto en el Instituto Furinkan, como en el Instituto San Hebere, que se mueren por estar con Ranma! ¡Sin embargo, Ranma sólo tiene mi venia, para ver a 2 de ellas!

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Haruka, con un repentino rictus de seriedad, marcado en la cara. -¡Dime sus nombres, y me encargaré de ellas!

-¡Tranquilo, Haruka, no es necesario! –atajó Akane, riendo, divertida, ante la salida de Haruka. -¡Son 2 amigas mías, en las cuales, yo confío! ¡Se llaman Fujiko Godo, y Kayoko Miki! ¡Un día, te las presento, y verás que son muy buenas chicas!

-¡Muy bien! –dijo Haruka, volviendo a sonreír. -¡Si son tus amigas, las respeto!

Akane, que estaba algo cansada, se disculpó con Haruka, y se durmió, durante el viaje de vuelta a Nerima.

Haruka no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió, y pensó en que, quizás, debería vigilar bien de cerca de Ranma, para ver que se portara bien, tanto con Akane, como con Fujiko y Kayoko.

Para eso, se dijo, necesitaría la ayuda, de las demás Sailor Scouts. Hasta entonces, Haruka no había sentido, que algo estuviera mal, allá en Nerima.

Mientras tanto, en Nerima, El Caos, siempre en el cuerpo de Fujiko, volaba sobre la ciudad, usando sus enormes alas de murciélago. Ranma, obligado pasajero en aquel viaje, no podía hacer nada, porque no deseaba lastimar a Fujiko.

-¡Oye, deja en paz a Fujiko! –demandó Ranma, ya molesto. -¿Deseas poseer a alguien, que sea fuerte y poderoso? ¡Puedes poseerme a mí, entonces!

-¡Permaneceré en el cuerpo de ésta chica, que es tu amiga, porque, al poseerla a ella, sé que no me atacarás! –respondió El Caos, sonriendo malignamente. -¿O podrías atacarla, aunque sea tu amiga? ¡Vamos, respóndeme, te lo ordeno!

-¡Dijiste algo muy cierto, porque no, no puedo atacarla! –aceptó Ranma, cerrando los ojos, con cierta amargura. -¡Fujiko es mi amiga, y nunca, nunca podría dañarla!

-¡Te dejaré ahí, en la azotea de ese edificio! –indicó El Caos, señalando un edificio, muy conocido por Ranma. -¡Debo hacer algo, antes de conquistar este mundo!

-¡Oye, ese es mi colegio, el Instituto Furinkan! –exclamó Ranma, sorprendido. -¿Qué piensas hacerme? ¿Es algo, acaso, tan malo, que no puedes decirme?

-¡Paciencia, Ranma Saotome, pronto lo sabrás! –dijo El Caos, aprisionando a Ranma, en un campo de energía, el cual, lo hacía quedar como congelado, y le imposibilitaba pedir ayuda. -¡Muy pronto volveré, y tendrás compañía!

Tras decir eso, El Caos, se fue volando, gracias a sus enormes alas de murciélago. Justo en ese momento, en su casa, Akari, la prometida de Ryoga, preparaba la cena.

-¡En cuanto Ryoga despierte de su siesta, cenaremos juntos! –se decía Akari, contenta de verdad. -¡Que bueno que Ryoga, finalmente, se vino a vivir conmigo, para ir practicando, para cuando nos casemos!

De repente, se produjo una explosión. Entre una nube de humo, El Caos apareció.

-¡Lista o no, Akari Unryuu, vas a venir conmigo! –anunció El Caos, sonriendo.

-¡¿Fujiko?! –preguntó Akari, reconociendo a su amiga. -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡No soy Fujiko Godo, Akari Unryuu! –respondió el maligno ser, siempre sonriendo, como si contara chistes. -¡Yo soy El Caos, y he venido a cobrar venganza, contra las entrometidas Sailor Scouts, para, después, conquistar el Universo!

-¡¿Sailor Scouts?! –repitió Akari, pasmada. -¿Qué son esas? ¿Son chicas guerreras?

El Caos, no pudo responder, ya que Ryoga, que acababa de despertar de su siesta, llegó de repente. Sin darle chance de decir nada, El Caos derribó a Ryoga, con un rayo de energía negra, derribándolo noqueado.

Akari, espantada, quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Un segundo rayo, tan negro y rápido, como el primero, le pegó de plano, derribándola como a Ryoga, totalmente noqueada.

"_¡Con 3 prisioneros, las Sailor Scouts, sin duda, deberán buscarme!"_, pensaba El Caos, sin dejar de sonreír. _"¡En serio, esas mocosas, van a pagar, por haberme detenido, cuando dominé a Sailor Galaxia!_

Tras pensar eso, El Caos se desplazó, de vuelta a la azotea del Instituto Furinkan, dejando a los noqueados Akari y Ryoga, junto con Ranma. Después de eso, se pudo a pensar bien su siguiente movimiento, como si jugara ajedrez.

El Caos, sin embargo, no contaba con algo: ¡Le habían descubierto!

Así es, Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter, quienes, como dijera Rei, patrullaban la ciudad, habían visto a la siniestra figura, saliendo de la casa de Akari.

-¡¿Viste eso, Mako-Chan?! –preguntó, asombrada, la Guerrera de Venus, a su alta y fornida amiga. -¡Por favor, dime que no estoy viendo visiones!

-¡Si estás viendo visiones, Mina-San, yo también las estoy viendo! –respondió, con voz entrecortada, la Guerrera de Júpiter. -¡Esto, no es posible! ¡El Caos, ha vuelto!

-¡Vamos a llamar, a las demás! –sugirió Sailor Venus. -¡Yo, llamaré a Usagi, Ami y Rei, mientras te encargas de llamar a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna!

-¡Ojalá Mamoru y Hotaru, ya hubieran llegado! –masculló Sailor Jupiter, sacando su intercomunicador, y activándolo. -¡Para esto, se necesitará mucha ayuda! ¡Creo que, en serio, no hemos hecho bien, en actuar así, a escondidas!

Justo entonces, Usagi y Mamoru, que dormían juntos, se despertaron, sobresaltados. Al mismo tiempo, ambos supieron que algo, no estaba bien. Se miraron, confundidos.

Al voltear a ver, vieron que habían sido despertados, por el sonido del intercomunicador de Usagi, el cual timbraba una y otra vez.

-¡Parece que hay problemas, Usagi! –exclamó Mamoru, poniéndose serio. -¡Contesta, puede ser que, en serio, alguna de las chicas, necesite ayuda!

-¡Ya voy, Mamo-Chan! –dijo Usagi, tomando el aparato, y respondiendo para, acto seguido, ponerse pálida como un muerto, al tiempo que su voz, siempre dulce, pasaba a ser un auténtico chillido histérico. -¡Hola, Minako! ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡¿QUIÉN HA VUELTO?! ¡¡¡¡¡NO, NO PUEDE SER, ES IMPOSIBLE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡YO ACABÉ CON SU VIDA, NO PUEDE HABER REGRESADO!!!!!

Al escuchar los chillidos de Usagi, Ami, Rei y Setsuna, las otras Sailor Scouts que estaban en la casa (También estaba Hotaru, pero estaba tan cansada, por el viaje desde Juuban, que no se despertó), saltaron de sus camas, y se dirigieron a la habitación número 1, penetrando ahí, como si fueran 3 tornados.

-¿Qué le pasa a Usagi, Mamo-Chan? –quiso saber Ami, preocupada de verdad. -¿Quién ha regresado? ¡Por su cara, debe ser un enemigo!

-¡No tengo idea, de cual enemigo podrá ser ese que ha vuelto, Ami! –explicó Mamoru, viendo a Usagi. -¡Al parecer, Minako y Makoto, deben haber visto algo, muy malo!

-¡Vamos a ver! –empezó Rei, haciendo memoria. -¡Puede ser la Reina Beryl, el Gran Sabio, las 5 Brujas, la Reina Neherenia, o Sailor Galaxia!

-¡Vaya que eres la Reina del Optimismo, Rei-Chan! –gruñó Setsuna, viendo fijo a su compañera. -¡Podrían ser todos, también!

Mientras esto pasaba, Usagi seguía hablando con Minako. De repente, se despidieron, y cortaron la llamada. Usagi estaba, contra su costumbre, indeciblemente seria.

-¡Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Setsuna, tengo terribles noticias! –anunció Usagi, sin tomar aire, antes de soltar la noticia real. -¡El Caos, ha vuelto!

Mamoru, Ami, Rei y Setsuna, se quedaron fríos, como si fueran estatuas de hielo. ¿Escucharon bien? ¿Usagi dijo que El Caos, la fuerza maligna que hizo que Sailor Galaxia, por poco conquistara el Universo, había vuelto? ¡No era posible!

Usagi, al ver que nadie hacía nada, decidió actuar. Para eso, se acercó a su cartera, y sacó su Pluma de Transformación, la cual activó, en el acto.

-¡¡¡¡¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!!!!! –gritó Usagi, pasando, en segundos, a transformarse en Sailor Moon, líder de las Sailor Scouts.

-¡Si se deciden a actuar, estaré, junto con Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter, en el Instituto Furinkan! –gruñó Sailor Moon, llegándose a la ventana. -¡Al parecer, El Caos tiene prisioneros, y deberemos rescatarlos!

Ami y Rei, al verla salir, decidieron ayudar. Para eso, se dirigieron a su habitación, la habitación número 2, y tomaron sus Plumas de Transformación. Entonces, invocando los poderes del planeta Mercurio (Ami) y del planeta Marte (Rei), ambas se transformaron en Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars.

En ese preciso momento, Setsuna escuchó sonar su intercomunicador. Con gran prisa, se llegó a la habitación número 4, la cual compartía con Hotaru. Al escuchar el sonido del intercomunicador de Setsuna, Hotaru se despertó.

-¿Pasa algo, Mamá Setsuna? –preguntó Hotaru, desperezándose. -¡Vamos, dime!

-¿Hola? –contestó Setsuna, tomando su intercomunicador. -¡Hola, Makoto! ¡Sí, ya Usagi nos contó! ¡Ella, Ami y Rei, ya van para allá! ¡Sí, iré también, y llevaré a Hotaru, que llegó hace algún tiempo! ¡Nos vemos, adiós!

-¿Qué quería Makoto? –insistió Hotaru, preocupada. -¡Ya dime, por favor!

-¡Hotaru, saca tu Pluma de Transformación, y transfórmate en Sailor Saturn! –ordenó Setsuna, tan seria como nunca había sido. -¡El Caos ha regresado, y tiene prisioneros, motivo por el cual, debemos ir a enfrentarlo!

Sacando sus Plumas de Transformación, Hotaru y Setsuna se transformaron en Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto. Tras eso, salieron rumbo al Instituto Furinkan.

Mientras tanto, El Caos, siempre en el cuerpo de Fujiko, llegaba a ese colegio, llevando consigo a Akari y Ryoga, a quienes dejó, junto a Ranma.

Sailor Moon, en cosa de minutos, llegó, con rapidez y prestancia, a las afueras del Instituto Furinkan, donde la esperaban Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter.

Segundos después, llegaron Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars, seguidas, poco después, por Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto.

-¡Gracias por venir, amigas! –saludó Sailor Venus, sonriendo. -¡El Caos, está adentro!

-¡Vamos a darle! –exclamó Sailor Mars, furiosa. -¡Mira que volver, a molestar!

-¡Alto ahí, tonta impulsiva! –la atajó Sailor Pluto, aferrándola de un brazo. -¡Esto, se debe hacer, bien planeado, no a tu manera!

Mientras esto pasaba, en las afueras del Instituto Furinkan, una chica la pasaba bien, en un restaurante del centro. Esa chica, era Michiru, quien cenaba con Kuno.

-¡He pasado una noche genial, Kuno! –decía Michiru, contenta. -¡Nunca me imaginé, que salir con un chico, fuera algo tan divertido!

-¿De verdad, lo has pasado bien, Michiru Kaiou? –preguntaba Kuno, sorprendido. -¡Es genial, que digas eso! ¡Chicas como Akane Tendo, nunca saldrían conmigo!

-¡No sabe, de lo que se pierde! –contestó Michiru, antes de escuchar sonar su intercomunicador. -¿Me permites un momento, amigo mío?

-¡Adelante, atiende, por mientras yo pido la cuenta, y pago! –respondió Kuno, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Te dejo a solas, no me tardo!

Apenas Kuno se retiró, Michiru habló por su intercomunicador.

-¡Adelante, habla Michiru! –dijo Michiru, presintiendo algo malo. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Me alegro de encontrarte, Michiru! –exclamó Sailor Jupiter, aliviada. -¡Te tengo malas noticias, amiga! ¡El Caos ha vuelto!

-¡No puede ser! –masculló Michiru, tragando grueso. -¿Es alguna broma?

-¡Ojalá lo fuera! –gruñó Sailor Jupiter, desencantada. -¡Pero es la verdad, te lo juro, amiga mía! ¿Puedes venir? ¡Estamos cerca de nuestro colegio, el Instituto Furinkan!

-¡Voy para allá, deja que me despida de un amigo! –finalizó Michiru, cortando la comunicación, y dejando a Sailor Jupiter, intrigada sobre ese "amigo".

Michiru se despidió de Kuno, y le proporcionó su número de teléfono celular, prometiéndole nuevas salidas. Kuno, se alegró, al escuchar eso.

Acto seguido, Michiru se fue a un callejón cercano y, una vez allí, sacó su Pluma de Transformación, pasando a transformarse en Sailor Neptune. Luego de transformarse, se dirigió al Instituto Furinkan.

Sailor Neptune llegó, como una exhalación, a las cercanías del Instituto Furinkan.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, ya estaban ahí, y se alegraron de verla, en especial Sailor Saturn.

-¡Mamá Michiru! –exclamó Sailor Saturn, llegando con Sailor Neptune, y dándole un fuerte abrazo. -¿Dónde está Papá Haruka? ¿No vino?

-¡No creo que venga, linda! –contestó Sailor Neptune, con un dejo de amargura, en la voz. –¡Una vez más, se fue con otra chica!

"_¡Papá Haruka, nunca va a cambiar!"_, pensó Sailor Saturn, algo molesta.

-¡Atención, chicas! –demandó Sailor Moon, decidida. -¡Hay que estar listas, para intervenir en el momento justo! ¡El Caos, no debe saber, que lo estamos vigilando!

Justo entonces, el Mustang rojo de Haruka, se detenía, justo frente a la casa de la familia Tendo. Haruka, con delicadeza, despertó a la dormida Akane.

-¿Linda Akane? –llamó Haruka, con suavidad. -¡Despierta, ya estás en casa! ¡Vaya que dormiste bastante, casi todo el viaje desde Tokio!

-¡Lamento haberme dormido, Haruka, pero es que comí mucho! –contó Akane, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. -¿Podremos salir de nuevo, algún otro día?

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Haruka, mientras ayudaba a Akane, a ponerse su chaqueta, para protegerla del aire nocturno. -¡Eres una chica genial, y deseo verte de nuevo!

Tras ponerse de acuerdo, se despidieron, y Akane entró a su casa. Haruka, desde su auto, la observó entrar. Una vez que Akane entró, Haruka encendió su auto, y se dirigió a la Mansión de la Colina, sitio a donde llegó en segundos, hallando solo a Mamoru.

-¡Hola, Haruka! –saludó Mamoru, mientras veía la televisión, y se bebía una copa de vino blanco. -¿Estuvo bien tu cita, en Tokio?

-¡Príncipe Endymion! –saludó Haruka, inclinando la cabeza, y llamando a Mamoru, por su nombre real. -¿La Princesa Serenity, y las demás chicas, ya se durmieron?

-¡Ellas salieron, a una batalla! –explicó Mamoru, bebiendo otro poco de vino blanco, lo cual hizo con lentitud. -¡Iba a ir con ellas, pero me dijeron que me quedara, por cualquier contingencia que se presentara!

-¿Una batalla, aquí, en Nerima? –preguntó Haruka, mientras, con decisión, buscaba su Pluma de Transformación. -¿Contra quién era la batalla, si puedo saber?

-¡No lo vas a creer, pero te lo diré! –anunció Mamoru, creando un ambiente de tenso suspenso. -¡La batalla, es contra El Caos, que ha regresado! ¡Al parecer, tiene rehenes!

Haruka no necesitó escuchar más. Sacando, ya totalmente, su Pluma de Transformación, procedió a transformarse en Sailor Uranus. Apenas se transformó, salió de la Mansión de la Colina, buscando a sus compañeras. Salió en tal clase de carrera, que Mamoru, aunque quiso, no pudo decirle que las demás, estaban en el Instituto Furinkan.

Al momento que Sailor Uranus se fue, Mamoru se transformó en Tuxedo Masked, y tomó rumbo al mencionado colegio, decidido a esperar entre las sombras, e intervenir, sólo de ser realmente necesario. Así, las Sailor Scouts tendrían oportunidad, de darle batalla al enemigo, en este caso, El Caos, el peor de todos ellos.

-¡Esas condenadas Sailor Scouts, ya se han tardado mucho! –gruñía El Caos, siempre, en el cuerpo de Fujiko. -¡¿Es que no piensan venir, con un demonio?!

Al escuchar esa demanda, las Sailor Scouts, todas al unísono, se presentaron ante El Caos. Sailor Moon, a propósito, llegó de última, para encarar a su antiguo Némesis.

-¡Nos volvemos a ver! –dijo Sailor Moon, sonriendo, siempre decidida. -¡Pero, ésta vez, te acabaremos totalmente! ¡Yo, Sailor Moon, te castigaré, para siempre!

-¡Parece que no has cambiado, niña tonta! –masculló El Caos, apretando los dientes, en un gesto feroz. -¡No me atacarán, porque no se atreverán, a atacar a una persona inocente, como es ésta colegiala, cuyo cuerpo yo, El Caos, he poseído!

-¡No reconozco, a esa chica! –exclamó Sailor Venus, mintiendo, ya que ella sabía, que era amiga de Ranma Saotome, pero no sabía su nombre. -¡Sailor Mercury, descubre la identidad de la chica poseída, e infórmame!

-¡Ya lo hago! –contestó Sailor Mercury, poniéndose una especie de lentes, los cuales le permitían recabar información, sobre alguna persona, lo cual hizo en segundos. -¡Lo tengo, Sailor Venus! ¡La chica poseída por El Caos, responde al nombre de Fujiko Godo, y es alumna del Instituto San Hebere!

-¿El Instituto San Hebere? –preguntó Sailor Pluto, interesada de verdad. -¿No es ese un colegio de sólo chicas, que queda a varias calles del Instituto Furinkan?

-¡Ese mismo es! –respondió Sailor Mars, poniéndose en guardia. -¡Pero ya dejemos de hablar tanto, porque debemos encargarnos de El Caos!

-¡Yo me encargo de esto, chicas! –demandó Sailor Jupiter, dando un paso al frente, y lanzando un primer ataque. -¡¡¡¡¡"TRUENO DE JÚPITER, RESUENA"!!!!!

-¡No me hagas reír, grandota! –se burló El Caos, deteniendo, con una sola mano, el ataque inicial de Sailor Jupiter. -¿Tienes hambre? ¡Come energía!

Un rayo, negro como la noche, salió de la mano derecha de Fujiko, impactando a la Guerrera de Júpiter, y enviándola al suelo, noqueada. A las demás, no les gustó, para nada, ver esa escena, y decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Ahora, vas a ver, quienes somos nosotras! –amenazó, furiosa, Sailor Venus, líder de las Inners. -¡Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, vamos a darle! ¡No podrá con las 3!

-¡Yo, voy primero! –demandó Sailor Mercury, decidida. -¡¡¡¡¡"BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO... ESTALLEN"!!!!!

-¿Qué clase de truco barato, es este? –preguntó El Caos, envuelto en una densa niebla, la cual se produjo, al estallar las burbujas, lanzadas por Sailor Mercury. -¡No veo nada!

-¿No puedes ver? –preguntó Sailor Mars, con gran sorna. -¡Permíteme, y te iluminaré el día! ¡¡¡¡¡"FUEGO DE MARTE... ENCIÉNDETE"!!!!!

-¡Te ayudaré, Sailor Mars! –anunció Sailor Venus, sonriendo. -¡¡¡¡¡"RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS... FULMINA"!!!!!

Ante la mirada asombrada de Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto, las técnicas se fundieron, creando un gran destello, el cual se pudo ver a gran distancia.

-¡Eso, a no dudarlo, lo hicieron las demás! –se dijo Sailor Uranus, frenando su avance, a 3 calles del Instituto Furinkan. -¡Me pregunto, quienes serían!

En la casa de la familia Tendo, Akane, despertada por el fogonazo, se asomaba a la ventana, creyendo haber sido deslumbrada por un rayo.

Al notar que aquello, no había sido un rayo, sino una explosión, Akane se fue a la habitación de Ranma, para preguntarle, si él, también, lo había visto.

Con gran tiento, Akane abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ranma, sólo para hallar su cama, completamente vacía, y arreglada. Al parecer, nadie había notado la ausencia de Ranma, lo cual inquietó a Akane.

-¡No sé, en serio, donde estará Ranma, a éstas horas, pero debo ir a buscarlo! –decidió Akane, volviendo a su habitación, quitándose la pijama, y procediendo a vestirse de nuevo. -¡Ranma, espero que estés bien!

Sin hacer ruido, Akane salió a la calle, y empezó a correr. Sabía, a donde debía ir.

"_¡Esa explosión, se produjo en mi colegio, el Instituto Furinkan, o muy cerca de él!"_, pensaba Akane, mientras corría, a toda velocidad, por las calles de Nerima. _"¡En serio, espero que Ranma esté bien, o no podré vivir tranquila jamás!"_

Quiso el destino que, desde una azotea, Sailor Uranus lograra ver a Akane.

-¿Akane Tendo, aquí? –se preguntó, extrañada, la Guerrera de Urano. -¡Mis compañeras, deberán esperarme, por un buen rato! ¡Debo volver a ser, solamente, Haruka Tenoh, o Akane me descubrirá!

Procediendo con lo anunciado, Sailor Uranus volvió a ser Haruka Tenoh, sólo segundos antes, de que Akane, llegara donde se hallaba. Al ver a Haruka, Akane sonrió.

-¡Akane! –exclamó Haruka, imitando, muy bien, un estado de sorpresa. -¿Qué haces aquí, a éstas horas? ¡Daba por un hecho que ya, estarías dormida!

-¡Hola, Haruka! –saludó Akane, contenta de hallar a alguien conocido. -¿Viste esa explosión? ¡Fue en nuestro colegio, o muy cerca de él! ¡Vamos a ver, que pasó!

-¡Respondiendo a tu pregunta, linda Akane, claro que llegué a ver esa tremenda explosión! –respondió Haruka, siguiéndole la corriente a Akane. -¡Noté eso, y pensaba ir a ver que pasó! ¿Me esperas aquí, por favor? ¡Prometo, no tardar mucho!

-¡¿Qué dices?! –quiso saber Akane, dejando de sonreír, y pasando a molestarse, ya en serio. -¡Por si no lo sabes, Ranma, mi prometido, no está en casa, y debo buscarlo!

-¡Si te parece, también lo busco! –ofreció Haruka, sintiendo que, tarde o temprano, Akane iba a descubrir la verdad, y no le iba a gustar. -¡Espera aquí, por favor! ¡Vamos, linda Akane, hazme caso, y no acerques ahí! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

-¡Está bien, te daré gusto! –aceptó Akane, apoyándose en una pared cercana. -¡Te doy 10 minutos, para que vayas al colegio, y veas que sucedió! ¡Tardas más de esos 10 minutos, Haruka, y juro que iré a buscarte, sea peligroso, o no lo sea!

-¡No tardaré, y te lo juro, hallaré a Ranma! –finalizó Haruka, tomando rumbo al Instituto Furinkan, donde llegó, hallando una escena que no esperaba ver. -¡Rayos, no!

¿Cuál fue la escena que observó Haruka, y que no esperaba ver?

Fue la siguiente: Al unirse el "Fuego de Marte" de Sailor Mars, con el "Rayo Creciente de Venus" de Sailor Venus, se creó la gran explosión.

Al parecer, eso hubiera sido bastante, para acabar con El Caos, o, al menos, para haberlo hecho salir del cuerpo de Fujiko. Sin embargo, no había pasado nada de eso.

Por el contrario, El Caos seguía más vivo que nunca, y metido en Fujiko. Pero eso, no era lo peor. Lo peor, iba a pasar.

-¡Niñas tontas! –gruñó El Caos, alzando la mano derecha. -¡Coman un poco de energía, a ver si maduran un poco! ¡¡¡¡¡"DESCARGA OSCURA... ATACA"!!!!!

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –preguntó Sailor Neptune, presintiendo lo que iba a pasar. -¡Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, tengan cuidado, retrocedan, hagan algo!

La Guerrera de Venus y la Guerrera de Marte, obedeciendo al pedido de Sailor Neptune, trataron de retroceder, y conseguir apoyo de sus compañeras. No pudieron. La descarga de El Caos las alcanzó, derribándolas noqueadas, justo como le pasó a Sailor Jupiter.

"_¡Estúpidas Inners!"_, pensó Haruka, oculta entre las sombras. _"¡La verdad, nunca entenderé, como puede la Princesa Serenity, confiar en esas tontas!"_

-¡Ahora, Sailor Mercury, es tu turno! –amenazó El Caos, apuntando, con su mano derecha, a la Guerrera de Mercurio. -¡¡¡¡¡"DESCARGA OSCURA... ATACA"!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! –gritó Sailor Moon, asombrada como sus guerreras, como si fueran unas novatas, caían ante el gran poder de El Caos. -¡Detente, ya no sigas!

-¿Piensas que te voy a obedecer, Sailor boba? –preguntó El Caos, sonriendo socarronamente. -¡Para tu información, yo no recibo mandatos, yo los doy!

Oculta entre las sombras, Haruka, con rapidez de rayo, sacó su Pluma de Transformación, y procedió a convertirse en Sailor Uranus.

-¡En mis dominios, sólo mando yo, que soy defensora del Bien y la Justicia! –contestó Sailor Moon, ya furiosa. -¡Las fuerzas del Mal, no mandan en mi Universo!

-¡Ya es hora de terminar, con ésta estúpida batalla! –graznó El Caos, volviendo a ver a quienes quedaban de pie (Sailor Moon y 3 de las Outers, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto). -¡Listas o no, Sailor bobas, las acabaré!

-¡¡¡¡¡"TIERRA, TIEMBLA"!!!!! –gritó Sailor Uranus, apareciendo de repente, y derribando a El Caos, con esa técnica. -¡Ya nos tienes hartas, y te acabaremos!

-¡Son unas tontas, todas, las 9! –exclamó El Caos, juntando otra bola de energía. -¡Pero no se preocupen, las acabaré, a todas, de un solo golpe!

-¡Adelante, trata de darme tu mejor golpe! –retó Sailor Moon, más furiosa aún. -¡Te vencí una vez, y te venceré otra vez! ¡En cambio, yo nunca perderé, no ante el Mal!

-¿Quieres mi mejor golpe, Sailor tonta? –desafió El Caos, sonriendo, de verdad, macabramente. -¡Aquí te va, vamos a ver, que tal te va con él! ¡Veremos cuanto lo resistes! ¡¡¡¡¡"SUPER DESCARGA OSCURA... ATACA"!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO, NO LO HARÁS, NO TE DEJARÉ HACERLO!!!!! –gritó, decidida, una voz fuerte, al tiempo que una forma masculina, se metía delante de Sailor Moon y sus compañeras, recibiendo, de frente, el poder de aquella terrible descarga. -¡¡¡¡¡AGH!!!!!

Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, así como Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, quienes estaban ocupadas, despertando a las noqueadas Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter, voltearon la mirada, y se quedaron mudas del espanto.

¿El motivo? La persona que había gritado, se había metido, valientemente, delante de ellas, y las había salvado... ¡No era nadie, más que Ranma!

Ranma Saotome, bastante lastimado por el poderoso ataque de El Caos, estaba de pie, como una estatua que, pese al paso de los siglos, se niega a desmoronarse.

Su mirada, fija y vidriosa, llamaba a la compasión, más que a las ganas de regañarlo, por interferir en una batalla ajena. Su voz, arrasada, se dejó escuchar.

-¡No lastimarás a nadie, no en MI ciudad, Nerima! –gruñó Ranma, furioso, mientras apretaba los dientes, y dejaba que gruesas lágrimas, inundaran sus ojos. -¡Sal del cuerpo de Fujiko, gran cobarde, y pelea conmigo, para hacerte pedazos!

Las Sailor Scouts no creían lo que estaban viendo. ¡Una persona común y corriente, sin poderes, como los que ellas tenían, desafiaba a El Caos! O Ranma era valiente, o era un tonto, porque no sabía, a quien trataba de enfrentar.

-¡Te mandaré al Infierno, por entrometido! –dijo El Caos, alzando ambas manos, y preparando otro ataque. -¡Despídete de este mundo, Ranma Saotome!

Ranma intentó moverse, pero sólo pudo dejar caer una rodilla, la derecha, en el suelo.

-¡No lo harás! –gritó Akane, saliendo como de la nada, y derribando a El Caos, con una hermosa patada voladora. -¿Estás bien, Ranma? ¿No has visto, por acá, a Haruka Tenoh? ¡Vino hacia acá, estoy segura de eso!

"_¡Genial, Akane no me ha reconocido!"_, pensó Sailor Uranus, sonriendo.

-¡No he visto a nadie, más que a éstas chicas, Akane! –contestó Ranma, escupiendo sangre, y mirando a las Sailor Scouts. -¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Respondan!

-¡Yo soy Sailor Moon, y ellas, son mis guerreras, las Sailor Scouts! –se presentó Sailor Moon, con aire de grandeza. -¡Ranma y Akane, huyan de acá, ésta no es su batalla!

-¡Olvídelo, señorita! –masculló Ranma, mirando con ferocidad a El Caos. -¡Ranma Saotome, no huye de nadie, y menos, de un ente maligno, que tiene, en su poder, a una muy querida amiga mía! ¡En pocas palabras, ME QUEDO!

-¿Osas contradecir, a nuestra líder, gran necio? –preguntó Sailor Mars, apretando los puños, y rechinando los dientes. -¡Vamos a ver si, cuando te caiga a golpes, no huirás, llorando, de mí, la poderosa Sailor Mars!

-¡No hagas eso, Sailor Mars! –demandó Sailor Venus, metiéndose delante de ella. -¡Al parecer, el joven sólo desea salvar a su amiga! ¿Le negarás eso?

-¡Ese sujeto, El Caos, es un cobarde! –gruñó Akane, furiosa. -¡Mira que tomar a una buena chica, como es Fujiko! ¡En serio, El Caos, me da asco!

En ese momento, algo sucedió. Adentro, muy adentro, la conciencia de Fujiko, sacudida por lo que decían Ranma y Akane, empezó a agitarse, como un mar embravecido.

"_¡No lo creo, no lo puedo creer, Ranma Saotome, y Akane Tendo, se preocupan por mí, Fujiko Godo!"_, pensó Fujiko, presa de una felicidad sin límites. _"¡Sal de mi cuerpo, El Caos, repugnante malvado, no te ayudaré, a lograr tus malignos fines!"_

Al ser presa de la lucha de 2 voluntades, el cuerpo de Fujiko empezó a comportarse de forma algo extraña. Ranma y Akane, así como las Sailor Scouts, y los ya recuperados Ryoga y Akari, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Fujiko, cayó de rodillas y, al ver que tanto Ranma, como Akane y Sailor Mercury, iban a ayudarla, los detuvo, haciendo un gesto con una mano, para, acto seguido, lanzar un grito, mezclado con un chillido.

Un espeso humo negro, salió de su boca, formando la figura de una chica, vestida como estaba Fujiko, con el traje ya antes mencionado (Peto, minifalda, botas altas, y tocado parecido a una extraña corona).

Esa chica, era El Caos.

Se sabía quien era quien, porque El Caos, conservaba las enormes alas de murciélago que, antes, tenía Fujiko.

-¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó Fujiko, dando de traspiés, como si estuviera borracha. -¡No recuerdo nada, pero creo que me bebí más de una cerveza!

-¡Chicos, Fujiko necesita nuestra ayuda! –demandó Ryoga, decidido. -¡Vamos por ella!

-¡No importa que sea alumna del Instituto San Hebere, ella es nuestra amiga, y nosotros la apreciamos! –secundó Akari, orgullosa de ver, lo buen amigo que era su joven prometido. -¡Vamos, Ranma y Akane, vengan con nosotros!

Fujiko cayó al suelo. Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, la pusieron a salvo, al tiempo que las Sailor Scouts, aprovechando que El Caos mostraba signos de debilidad, juntaban sus técnicas de ataque (Las "Burbujas de Mercurio" de Sailor Mercury, el "Rayo Creciente de Venus" de Sailor Venus, el "Fuego de Marte" de Sailor Mars, el "Trueno de Júpiter" de Sailor Jupiter, la "Espada de Urano" de Sailor Uranus, el "Reflejo Submarino" de Sailor Neptune y el "Grito Mortal" de Sailor Pluto, todo bien reforzado por el "Campo de Energía" de Sailor Saturn), junto con el poder de la "Tiara Lunar" de Sailor Moon, en un solo y poderoso golpe, el cual impactó, de frente, en el maltrecho y debilitado cuerpo de El Caos, el cual se desintegró, en cosa de segundos, dejando sólo un sitio quemado y negro.

-¡Una vez más, El Caos pierde ante nosotras! –celebró Sailor Jupiter, sonriendo feliz.

-¡No sé, presiento que puede volver! -intervino Sailor Pluto, seria y sombría.

-¿Nos pueden decir, quienes son ustedes? –preguntó Akari, acercándose, junto con Akane y Ranma. -¡Por favor, dígannos! ¡Somos amigos!

Las Sailor Scouts se miraron entre ellas y, tras conferenciar, asintieron.

Al unísono, como si las 9, fueran una sola chica, desactivaron sus poderes, adoptando sus identidades civiles. Akari, Akane y Ranma, así como Ryoga (Fujiko estaba noqueada, y estaría así, por un buen rato o, al menos, esa era la impresión que daba), no creían aquello, que acababan de ver, con sus propios ojos.

¡Aquellas chicas, eran las chicas que habían llegado de Juuban!

-¿Eres una guerrera con poderes, Rei? –preguntó Ranma, viendo fijo a Rei, a quien tenía por sólo una chica simpática, que cantaba bonito. -¡No lo creo, no lo puedo creer!

-¡Esto es espantoso! –chilló Akane, dando un paso atrás, y abrazando a Ranma, al tiempo que temblaba de la impresión. -¡Haruka, es una mujer, Ranma! ¡Salí con otra mujer y, lo que es peor, ME BESÓ! ¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ ASCO!!!!!

No hubo más palabras. Justo en ese instante, Akane cayó al suelo, desmayada del susto.

-¡Es tiempo de presentarnos, en serio, amigas mías! –inició Ranma, dándole la mano a Usagi, mientras que Ami atendía a Akane, junto con Akari. -¡Hola, soy Ranma Saotome, líder de "Los Defensores de Nerima", grupo defensor de ésta ciudad!

-¡En realidad yo, Usagi Tsukino, soy Serenity, Princesa de la Luna, y futura Reina del Universo, amigo Ranma! –respondió Usagi, sonriendo. -¡Ellas, son mis chicas, mis guerreras, las Sailor Scouts! ¡Ahora, Nerima tiene 2 grupos de defensores!

**Nota: ¡Ahora sí, la serie de series, ha iniciado! Ranma y sus amigos, tienen un nuevo grupo de amigas, con las cuales vivirán nuevas y maravillosas aventuras. Para iniciar, un viaje muy movido, el cual se desarrollará, en la siguiente fanfiction, titulada "Aventura en Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica". ¡No se la pierdan! **


End file.
